Horror
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Wyobrażacie sobie uprzejmego Severusa Snape'a? Uczniowie Hogwartu nie mają tak bogatej wyobraźni. Ale oni będą musieli zmierzyć się z tym Horrorem...
1. Chapter 1

W sali wejściowej panowała niepokojąca cisza. Wszyscy, którzy przechodzili tamtędy starannie omijali środek pomieszczenia uważnie spoglądając przy tym w górę, gdzie Irytek, chichocząc głośno, grzebał coś przy okazałym zdobionym żyrandolu. Chociaż prawie wszystkich skręcało z ciekawości, by się dowiedzieć, co też poltergeist znów kombinuje, po części woleli nie wiedzieć, by przypadkiem się nie okazało, że w jakiś sposób przy tym ucierpią. Harry z Ronem jednak siedzieli na schodach niecierpliwie czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Wprawdzie burczące brzuchy zachęcały ich do przejścia do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie mogliby w spokoju zjeść śniadanie, woleli poczekać trochę dłużej i zobaczyć, co się właściwie stanie.

Z lochów wyłoniła się nagle dwójka młodych Ślizgonów, a tuż za nimi szedł profesor Snape mordując wzrokiem wszystkich dookoła. Ślizgoni nie wyglądali na wesołych, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że dostali właśnie burę od swojego Opiekuna Domu. Snape natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, że pozabijałby wszystkich z jeszcze większą chęcią niż zwykle. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na wesołego Irytka, co było ich wielkim błędem.

Snape pchnął lekko uczniów idących przed nim, by ich trochę pospieszyć. Dzień nie zaczął mu się zbyt wesoło i wolał już być w Wielkiej Sali i powyżywać się trochę na Minerwie, niż użerać się jeszcze z jakimiś niewychowanymi bachorami. Naprawdę, Slytherin zaczął powoli schodzić na psy z każdym kolejnym nowym rocznikiem. Same rozwydrzone dzieciaki mu się wciąż trafiały.

Kiedy przechodzili przez środek sali, wydarzyło się naraz kilka rzeczy, które przerwały jego tok myślenia. Gdzieś w oddali Granger wrzasnęła: „Profesorze!", coś trzasnęło gdzieś nad jego głową, uczniowie zgromadzenia wokół pomieszczenia głośno wciągnęli powietrze, dwaj Ślizgoni przed nim czmychnęli szybko, a gdy uniósł wzrok, ujrzał lecący w dół z zawrotną prędkością zdobiony żyrandol. Sięgnął po różdżkę, ale wiedział już, że nie zdąży jej wyciągnąć. Cóż za paradoks! Przeżyć Ostateczną Bitwę, ujawnić się jako zdrajca i szpieg, zostać bohaterem wojennym tylko po to, by zginąć później pod spadającym żyrandolem.

- Kurw… - zdążyło mu się wyrwać, po czym zapadła ciemność.

Zgromadzeni dookoła uczniowie bali się chociażby odezwać. Harry i Ron z zapartym tchem wpatrywali się w Snape'a leżącego na ziemi tuż obok popękanego żyrandolu. Hermiona stała kilka stopni wyżej wciąż ściskając w ręku różdżkę, za pomocą której próbowała chociaż przesunąć lecące niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chowając magicznego patyka zbiegła na dół i zatrzymała się koło profesora, który akurat się poruszył.

- Profesorze? – zapytała niepewnie spoglądając na niego uważnie.

Powoli otworzył oczy, mrugnął kilka razy, po czym potrząsnął głową, ale zaraz syknął z bólu.

- Ałć…

- Nic panu nie jest? – spytała ostrożnie.

- Proszę?

- Pytam, czy nic panu nie jest, profesorze.

- Nie, panno Granger, wszystko w porządku. Oprócz faktu, że odrobinę boli mnie głowa. Intrygujące zjawisko. O, żyrandol – mruknął spojrzawszy w bok. – Czy on nie powinien wisieć?

- Powinien – odparła powoli spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Na pewno dobrze się pan czuje?

- Oczywiście, panno Granger, ale dziękuję za troskę – odparł wstając powoli.

Hermiona po jego słowach ani drgnęła przez dłuższą chwilę, on tymczasem rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy uczniowie pogrążeni w głębokim szoku odprowadzili go wzrokiem. Harry i Ron po chwili wyrwali się z otępienia i zbliżyli do Hermiony.

- Co mu się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to było dziwne.

- Hermiona, czy my dobrze słyszeliśmy, że on ci PODZIĘKOWAŁ?

- Chyba tak. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- Ale spójrzcie na to z innej strony – wtrącił się Ron. – Może w końcu będzie trochę spokoju.

- Dałbyś spokój, Ron, to poważna sprawa.

- Tak, tak, Miona. Idziemy na to śniadanie?

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, ale powlokła się za przyjaciółmi zerkając przy okazji na stół nauczycieli. Mistrz Eliksirów siadał właśnie koło profesor McGonagall.

- Coś się stało w sali wejściowej, Severusie? Słyszeliśmy jakieś hałasy – odezwała się Minerwa, gdy tylko Severus usiadł.

- Obawiam się, że żyrandol spadł. Powinien być trochę mocniej zamocowany.

- Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nic się nie stało?

- Spokojnie, Minerwo, panna Granger czuwała nad wszystkim.

- Panna Granger? I ciebie to nie niepokoi?

- Oczywiście, że nie, przecież to zdolna dziewczyna. Mogłabyś mi podać ten półmisek? O, dziękuję.

- Severusie, czy ty się dobrze czujesz?

- Jak najbardziej, Minerwo, czemu pytasz?

- Nie wiem, zachowujesz się jakoś… dziwnie.

- Wydaje ci się, moja droga.

Minerwa przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem, aż w końcu dotknęła dłonią jego czoła.

- Minerwo, co ty właściwie robisz?

- Sprawdzam, czy masz gorączkę. Niby nie masz – mruknęła, gdy spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Wspaniale. W takim razie wybacz, ale z chęcią wróciłbym do śniadania – odparła uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

- Severusie, coś ty robił w nocy?

Westchnął ciężko.

- Zapewniam, że jedynie spałem. Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy – słowa te spowodowały u Minerwy nagły napad kaszlu, gdyż akurat próbowała zjeść kiełbaskę, a przełykanie połączone z gwałtownym wciąganiem powietrza nie kończy się zbyt dobrze – ale zwróć, proszę, uwagę na wydarzenia mające bezpośredni wpływ na ciebie i, jeśli możesz, daj mi skończyć śniadanie – dokończył poklepując ją pomocnie po plecach.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Że jestem głodny i chciałbym ten głód zaspo…

- Nie to – przerwała mu. – To, co powiedziałeś wcześniej.

- Och, wybacz, nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Albus serdecznie mnie prosił, bym ci nie zdradzał, że jest w tobie na zabój zakochany – odparł z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

- A tak mnie coś ostrzegało, żeby mu tego nie mówić… - mruknął przechodzący akurat dyrektor.

- Severusie, na pewno czujesz się dobrze?

- Jak już mówiłem, Minerwo, czuję się jak najbardziej dobrze. Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczegóż miałbym czuć się źle. O witaj, Sybillo, pozwolisz, że ustąpię ci miejsca?

Słowa te wypowiedziane uprzejmym tonem przez Severusa Snape'a i skierowane do Sybilli Trelawney wywołały głęboką ciszę w całej Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy wgapiali się zszokowani w uśmiechającego się uprzejmie Mistrza Eliksirów. Nawet Albus zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i teraz szybko pocierał swoje okulary połówki w obawie, że może to przez okulary źle właśnie widział, ale prawda była taka, że Severus faktycznie wstał z miejsca i przysunął krzesło zmieszanej Sybilli, która zdawała się nie wiedzieć, co ma powiedzieć. Nagle Minerwa zerwała się ze swojego krzesła i przytknąwszy Mistrzowi Eliksirów różdżkę do gardła wrzasnęła głośno:

- KIM JESTEŚ I CO ZROBIŁEŚ Z SEVERUSEM?

Severus westchnął. Odsunął jej różdżkę i położywszy jej rękę na ramieniu posadził ją z powrotem na jej krześle. Po chwili wcisnął jej filiżankę do ręki.

- Minerwo, odetchnij głęboko, napij się herbatki, zamknij oczy i policz do dziesięciu, a zapewniam, że wszystko, co ci się ubzdurało, zaraz zniknie. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść przygotować lekcję.

Poklepał ją jeszcze po plecach uśmiechając się pocieszająco, po czym opuścił Wielką Salę w wejściu obdarzając Albusa uprzejmym uśmiechem. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg w Sali momentalnie rozbrzmiały szepty. Każdy się zastanawiał, co takiego się wydarzyło, że Snape zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej. Pojawiły się spekulacje, że może się zakochał, ale wszyscy szybko w to zwątpili. Większość obstawiała, że nawdychał się jakiś oparów i teraz mu odbija. Jednak ktoś też wymyślił, że może jakiś złośliwiec mu coś dolał do napoju, albo Snape po prostu się schlał i jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał do końca. Harry z Ronem też próbowali wymyślić swoją wersję wydarzeń, zaś Hermiona dłubała w jajecznicy zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

- To na pewno przez ten żyrandol – mruczała do siebie pod nosem. – Trzeba to szybko odwrócić, zanim dojdzie do samowolki… Pytanie tylko: jak? Idę do biblioteki! – krzyknęła w końcu i już jej nie było.

W połowie drogi, pędząc do swojej skarbnicy wiedzy, wpadła z rozpędu na profesora Snape'a wracającego właśnie z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Torba zsunęła się z jej ramienia, zawartość rozsypała się po korytarzu, a ona sama upadła na podłogę.

- Przepraszam bardzo, panie profesorze – mruknęła cicho zbierając swoje pergaminu, które po chwili wyrwały jej się z ręki i razem z książkami i atramentem wróciły do torby.

- Ależ nic się nie stało, panno Granger.

Z niepokojem spojrzała w górę i przełknęła głośno ślinę, gdy ujrzała ten przerażający uprzejmy uśmiech i wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń. Nie chcąc urazić profesora, przyjęła pomoc i moment później stała już na nogach, a Mistrz Eliksirów podawał jej torbę.

- Dziękuję, profesorze.

- Nie ma za co, panno Granger, ale radziłbym następnym razem poruszać się ostrożniej. Właśnie, nic się pani nie stało przy tym upadku?

- Nie, profesorze, nic mi nie jest – „w przeciwieństwie do pana" dodała w myślach.

- Wspaniale, a teraz pani wybaczy, panno Granger – skłonił się lekko i ruszył w dalszą drogę do lochów.

Hermiona doszło do wniosku, że jeśli szybko nie znajdzie sposobu, by doprowadzić go do normalności, uczniowie prawdopodobnie poschodzą na liczne zawały. Podążyła zatem szybko do biblioteki, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć rozwiązanie i uwolnić Hogwart od tego horroru…

CDN…


	2. Chapter 2

Minerwa McGonagall przemknęła przez korytarze Hogwartu z prędkością światła niczym Kubica w swoim bolidzie i jak burza wpadła do gabinetu dyrektora, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, przez co dyrektor z wrażenia upuścił wielką księgę, którą właśnie wertował.

- Albusie! – wrzasnęła, podbiegając do niego, łapiąc go za ramiona i potrząsając nim mocno. – Czyś ty widział, co zrobił Severus?

- Tak, Minerwo, widziałem i właśnie próbuję rozgryźć, co mu jest. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zeszła z mojej stopy – odpowiedział krzywiąc się lekko.

Minerwa zaraz cofnęła się, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś przeprosiny i sięgnęła po księgę, którą dyrektor upuścił. Podała ją Albusowi, ten zaś na wszelki wypadek położył ją na biurku i znów zaczął przerzucać strony. Wspólnie pochylili się nad księgą niecierpliwie szukając jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi, która pomogłaby im w tej sytuacji.

- Albusie? – odezwała się w pewnym momencie Minerwa z niepokojem w głosie. – A co, jeśli nic nie znajdziemy?

Dyrektor spojrzał na nią sponad okularów połówek i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Wolę nawet o tym nie myśleć – powiedział cicho grobowym tonem.

- Bingo! – wykrzyknęła głośno z ulgą.

- Panno Granger! Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że akurat pani muszę przypominać o obowiązującej tu ciszy – zbeształa ją zaraz pani Pince, która wycierała akurat kurze z książek poustawianych na regałach.

- Przepraszam bardzo – mruknęła Hermiona, a gdy zerknęła na zegarek ledwie powstrzymała się od zaklęcia głośno.

Szybko zamknęła księgę, którą akurat wertowała i wepchnęła ją do torby, po czym pozbierała wszystkie pergaminy, pióro i atrament i zapakowawszy je również, zerwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła z biblioteki, kierując się w stronę lochów. Drogę z góry na dół pokonała w zadziwiającym tempie, ale wyjątkowo nie chciała się spóźnić na Eliksiry, obawiając się, że mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Ku jej nieszczęściu, jej kondycja nie była w stanie jej dopomóc i w chwili, gdy wpadła do sali lekcyjnej, profesor sprawdzał właśnie listę obecności.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, panie profesorze – wydusiła z siebie z trudem, obiecując sobie, że popracuje nad swoją formą.

- Ależ nic się nie stało, panno Granger, jeszcze i tak nie doszedłem do pani nazwiska – odparł spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechając się do niej uprzejmie. Wzdrygnęła się na ten widok.

Odwróciła szybko wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć w te czarne oczy zhańbione brakiem złowrogiego błysku i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Znieruchomiała, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że sprawdzając obecność, Snape nie wyczytywał nazwisk syczącym głosem, tylko na spokojnie czytał imiona, zerkając przy tym na konkretnych uczniów, którzy ze strachu i niepewności bali się odzywać. Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała swoje imię, ale nie zdążyła nawet odpowiedzieć, a profesor rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie i przeszedł do kolejnej osoby na liście.

- Mili państwo – odezwał się, gdy skończył z obecnością. Hermiona zaczęła modlić się w duchu do Merlina o cierpliwość i siłę, by przetrwać te zajęcia. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, mieliście dziś warzyć eliksir Durbon. Czy ktoś jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, na czym polega jego działanie?

Hermiona odruchowo podniosła rękę. Była przygotowana no to, że zostanie jak zwykle zignorowana, więc zdziwiła się niezmiernie, gdy profesor stanął przed nią i uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

- Tak, panno Granger?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i odpowiedziała starając się nie patrzeć mu w twarz, by nie przerazić się jeszcze bardziej.

- Eliksir Durbon jest z reguły nieszkodliwy, ale przy złych zamiarach może narobić sporego zamieszania, ponieważ powoduje, że pijący zapomina o wszystkim, co miał zrobić danego dnia.

- Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. A jego najważniejszym składnikiem są…?

- Sproszkowane pióra ze skrzydeł orła bielika.

- Doskonale, panno Granger, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

I w tym momencie Hermiona uznała, że przegiął. Snape NIE DAJE punktów Gryfonom, do jasnej avady!

- Niech pan przestanie! – wykrzyknęła głośno. Po jej słowach w sali zapadła kompletna cisza. – Nie może się pan zachowywać normalnie? Jak wredny, egoistyczny dupek?

Zorientowała się, co właściwie mówi dopiero, gdy słowa odbiły się echem po pomieszczeniu. Snape wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą, a ona momentalnie poczerwieniała i zasłoniła dłonią usta.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze, nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy – powiedziała szybko wbijając wzrok w stół.

Ku jej zdumieniu, nie usłyszała żadnych wrzasków, których oczekiwała, a Gryffindor nie stracił nawet punktu. Poczuła za to jego rękę na ramieniu. Zszokowana podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego i zaraz się skrzywiła na widok pocieszającego wyrazu twarzy profesora.

- Rozumiem, panno Granger, że to emocje wzięły nad tobą górę i właściwie tak nie myślisz, mam rację? – przytaknęła szybko, zanim wyrwało jej się coś jeszcze głupszego. – W takim razie weź głębszy oddech i staraj się myśleć o czymś wesołym, dobrze?

Hermiona miała ochotę walnąć głową w ławkę. Nie dość, że profesor Snape nie zachowywał się zupełnie, jak on sam, to jeszcze przyznał jej punkty, a jak na niego nawrzeszczała, zaczął ją pocieszać. Czy to było normalne? Zdecydowanie nie.

Przez resztę lekcji nie wydusiła z siebie żadnego słowa, żeby przypadkiem nie palnąć znowu czegoś, czego na pewno by jej nie zapomniał po powrocie do normalności. Zajęcia przebiegły w miarę normalnie. Profesor krążył po sali i, ku przerażaniu uczniów, ośmielał się ich poprawiać i pomagać im. Większość doszła do wniosku, że mimo iż lepiej rozumieli wszystko, gdy tłumaczył im na spokojnie, woleli, żeby syczał nieustannie, bo ten uprzejmy i pocieszający uśmiech na jego twarzy doprowadzał wszystkich do szału. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, informujący o końcu lekcji, klasa momentalnie opustoszała. Wszyscy uczniowie chcieli się znaleźć jak najdalej od Snape'a.

Przez cały dzień uczniowie wpadali w stany przedzawałowe, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd profesor Snape pojawiał się koło nich uśmiechając się uprzejmie i zamiast wlepiać szlabany i odejmować punkty, pouczał ich z zawadiackim błyskiem w oku. Neville po Zielarstwie wrócił cały roztrzęsiony i nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, ale Dean widział, co się działo i wszystko im opowiedział. W trakcie zajęć w cieplarni wszedł tam Snape, by uprzejmie zapytać Sprout o jakąś roślinę do eliksiru. Oczywiście uprzednio przeprosił za przerwanie lekcji, co samo w sobie było nierealne. Profesor Sprout była w tak wielkim szoku, że dała mu zaraz całą roślinę z liśćmi i korzeniami, żeby sobie tylko poszedł, chociaż prosił jedynie o łodygę. Ku nieszczęściu Sprout, nie zgodził się przyjąć wszystkiego i na miejscu odciął jedynie taki kawałek rośliny, jaki był mu potrzebny, po czym bardzo serdecznie jej podziękował. Wychodząc zauważył nieudolne próby Neville'a polegające na zagadaniu jakiejś Puchonki i poprosił go na słówko. Jak się okazało, zrobił mu szeroki wykład na temat: „Jak podrywać dziewczyny i wyjść na tym zwycięsko". Neville aż do wieczora nie był w stanie się odezwać.

Hermiona większość popołudnia spędziła nad książką, którą zabrała z biblioteki, analizując dokładnie eliksir, który w niej znalazła. W pewnym momencie wpadł Harry z hukiem do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i padł przed nią na kolana patrząc na nią błagalnie.

- Hermiona, weź coś z nim zrób! – Gdy spojrzała na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, dodał szybko. – Ze Snapem! Wyobrażasz sobie, że chciał mi pomóc w treningu, żeby mi lepiej szło na meczu? Zaczął mi doradzać, jakie zwody są najskuteczniejsze, ale zdążyłem uciec, zanim się zorientował… - dokończył Wybraniec roztrzęsionym głosem.

- Spokojnie, Harry, znalazłam eliksir, który może pomóc. Tylko musiałabym skorzystać z jego pracowni…

- Powiedz mu, że chcesz się pouczyć, a ci bibliotekę aleksandryjską przyniesie – mruknął niewesoło Ron.

- Obyś miał rację, bo naprawdę nie widzę innego sposoby na wyleczenie go.

- Chodź, Harry, mam w kufrze jeszcze dwa piwa kremowe, akurat ci się przydadzą – powiedział Ron, po czym wziął Harry'ego pod ramię i pomógł mu dojść do dormitorium.

Hermiona po raz ostatni zerknęła na przepis, po czym westchnęła ciężko, wstała, opuściła pokój wspólny Gryfonów i z duszą na ramieniu ruszyła w dół, kierując się do lochów. Miała nadzieję, że Snape udostępni jej pracownię i nie doprowadzi ją w tym czasie do zawału. Obawiała się, że może nie wyjść stamtąd z nietkniętą psychiką, ale czego się nie robi dla dobra całej szkoły. Im była bliżej lochów, tym jej kroki stawały się wolniejsze i bardziej niepewne. Nie wiedziała, co może na nią czekać, chociaż starała się nastawić na kolejne przerażające uśmiechy. Kiedy w końcu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami gabinetu, myślała, że serce wyrwie jej się z piersi, tak się mocno tłukło. Drżącą ręką zastukała ostrożnie w drzwi, te zaś otworzyły się, gdy tylko opuściła rękę. To, co ujrzała, sprawiło, że dosłownie zdębiała i przez dłuższą chwilę musiała sobie przypominać chociażby o oddychaniu.

Profesor Snape zdążył zrobić już coś z włosami, nie była pewna, co dokładnie, ale były tak ułożone, że podkreślały jego ostre rysy twarzy, a na jego policzkach i brodzie pojawił się już minimalny zarost. Nie miał na sobie ani peleryny, ani surduta, a czarna koszula, idealnie przylegająca do ciała na tyle, że widać było zarys mięśni, miała rozpięte dwa guziki, przez co odsłaniała kawałek jego bladego torsu. Rękawy miał podwinięte, dzięki czemu widać było delikatną, srebrną bliznę w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był mroczny znak. Jakby tego było mało opierał się nonszalancko o futrynę, spoglądając na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem i zawadiackim błyskiem w oku. Musiała przyznać, że w tym momencie wyglądał… cholernie seksownie… Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Mogę w czymś pani pomóc, panno Granger? – zapytał uprzejmie, a Hermiona nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku. – Hermiono?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia otrząsnęła się z szoku, a gdy dotarło do niej, co pomyślała o swoim nauczycielu, jakkolwiek by się nie zachowywał, zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

- Ja… chciałam spytać… czy… no, czy mogłabym skorzystać z pańskiej pracowni w celach naukowych? – wydusiła z siebie z trudem, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.

- Ależ oczywiście! Kim bym był, żeby zabronić się rozwijać tak potężnemu umysłowi?

_Na przykład samym sobą…_ - przeszło jej przez myśl.

Gestem wskazał jej, by poszła za nim i przeprowadził ją przez gabinet do drzwi, których wcześniej nigdy nie widziała. Dżentelmeńsko otworzył jej drzwi i puścił ją przodem, a Hermiona zaczęła czuć, jak irytacja w niej rośnie. Znaleźli się w dużym pomieszczeniu z dwoma potężnymi stołami i mnóstwem półek. Z pomieszczenia wychodziły jeszcze dwie inne pary drzwi.

- Tu jest magazyn, proszę, bierz, co będzie ci potrzebne, wierzę, że żadne ze składników się nie zmarnują – powiedział z uśmiechem wskazując jedne z drzwi.

- Postaram się, panie profesorze.

- Pozwolisz, że zostawię cię samą? Chciałbym skończyć sprawdzanie prac.

- Oczywiście, profesorze, obiecuję, że nic nie zniszczę…

- Wiem, panno Granger i wiem również, że mogę ci zaufać w tej sprawie – odparł swobodnie.

Miała ochotę rozsmarować mu ten piekielny uśmiech na twarzy książką, którą akurat trzymała, ale się powstrzymała. Cieszyła się, że nie będzie jej stał nad kociołkiem i rzucał jakichś miłych uwag, bo by chyba nerwowo nie wytrzymała. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem do drzwi, którymi tu weszli i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zniknął za nimi. Zakasała rękawy i, upewniając się, że nie wrócił, zabrała się za warzenie eliksiru.

Po trzech godzinach pracy opadła wyczerpana na miękki fotel stojący w rogu. Była wykończona, jak mało kiedy, a eliksiru starczyło ledwie na jedną dawkę. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzebowała go więcej, bo osobiście nie chciała się znowu tak męczyć dwa tygodnie przed OWUTEMami. Podniosła się powoli z wygodnego miejsca, pocieszając się, że już za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy. Przelała eliksir do fiolki i skierowała się do gabinetu Snape'a. Zatrzymała się zaraz za progiem i wyczerpana oparła się o ścianę. Profesor siedział akurat przy biurku i kończył sprawdzanie prac, a gdy weszła wstał i podszedł do niej entuzjastycznie.

- I jak poszedł eksperyment? – zapytał z wyraźną ciekawością.

- Bardzo dobrze – mruknęła zmęczona. – Mogę mieć do pana drobną prośbę?

- Ależ oczywiście, panno Granger.

- W takim razie proszę bardzo, żeby pan to wypił – poprosiła prawie rozkazującym tonem, podając mu fiolkę.

Snape wziął od niej buteleczkę i uważnie przyjrzał się jej zawartości.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co to dokładnie jest?

- Eliksir na poprawę humoru.

Profesor uśmiechnął się, a Hermiona siłą powstrzymała się od odwrócenia wzroku.

- Wydaje mi się, że mój humor ma się całkiem…

- Proszę, niech pan to wypije! – wtrąciła się błagalnie.

Zerknął na nią zdziwiony, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Skoro tak pani na tym zależy – mrugnął do niej i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość.

Po chwili z radością obserwowała, jak ten przeklęty uśmiech powoli zmienia się w grymas wściekłości. Miała ochotę wyściskać go ze szczęścia, ale była świadoma, że mogłaby tego nie przeżyć. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się szczerze do niego.

- Grrangerrrrrr – warknął cicho po dłuższej chwili. – Za tego „dupka" od jutra masz tygodniowy…

Nagle zesztywniał na moment, zerknął na wciąż trzymaną fiolkę i, ku przerażeniu Hermiony, uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

- Obawiam się, panno Granger, że nie wyczuwam żadnej różnicy.

- Albusie, co tam się dzieje? – rozległ się z okolic drzwi do gabinetu głos profesor McGonagall.

- Nie wiem, chyba zaklęcie nie podziałało – odparł z zastanowieniem dyrektor.

Hermiona myślała, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

- Nie podziałało, bo dałam mu przed chwilą eliksir! –jęknęła głośno.

- A niech to! Spokojnie, zaraz to naprawimy.

- Albusie…

- Tak, Minerwo?

- Tam pisało, że możesz użyć tego zaklęcia tylko raz dziennie…

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo rozsadzi ci różdżkę.

- A niech to szlag!

Hermiona chciała z rozpaczy walnąć głową w ścianę, ale profesor Snape ją powstrzymał.

- Spokojnie, panno Granger, powinnaś trochę uważać.

- Fakt, jeszcze mi by się coś poprzestawiało… Ech, idę robić eliksir.

Odwróciła się i już chciała wejść do pracowni, kiedy Snape położył jej rękę na ramieniu i zatrzymał ją.

- Nie tak szybko. Jest pani zmęczona, panno Granger, i proszę nie zaprzeczać, bo to widać. Powinna pani trochę odpocząć przed kolejnym wyzwaniem – powiedział stanowczo, ale uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Nie po raz pierwszy miała chęć rozszarpać go za ten uśmiech. – Pozwoli pani, że odprowadzę panią do wieży Gryffindoru, panno Granger. Wolę się upewnić, że trafiłaś tam.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, objął ręką jej ramiona i skinąwszy głową Albusowi i Minerwie, którzy bezczelnie gapili się na niego zszokowani, wyprowadził ją z gabinetu i zaprowadził pod sam obraz Grubej Damy. Hermiona miała świadomość, że coś mówił do drodze, ale nie wiedziała dokładnie co, bo perfidnie go nie słuchała. Nie, żeby miało jej to coś dać, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądało na to, że czerpał przyjemność z samego gadania o czymś i nie zwracał uwagi, czy ktoś go w ogóle słucha, czy nie. Gdy w końcu dotarli do wieży, zdążył jej tylko życzyć dobrej nocy i miłych snów i już jej nie było. W pokoju wspólnym rzuciła wszystkim zaciekawionym jej gwałtownym wejściem mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie i poszła prosto do dormitorium przeklinając w myślach dyrektora i opiekunkę Gryfonów.


	3. Chapter 3

Ptaki rozćwierkały się wesoło za oknem, utwierdzając Hermionę w przekonaniu, że wszystkie wydarzenia poprzedniego, potwornego wprost dnia były jedynie koszmarem, który nawiedził ją w nocy. Uśmiechając się delikatnie, przeciągnęła się i jednym ruchem odsunęła zasłony łóżka, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się szerzej, gdy oślepiło ją słońce świecące mocno na czystym niebie. Poczuła ukłucie jakiejś dziwnej, niepokojącej myśli, ale nie mogła jej uchwycić porządnie, więc wstała niespiesznie i podeszła do okna, zerkając na soczystą zieleń traw pokrywających błonia. Jakiś ptasi drapieżnik wzbił się wysoko w niebo, a zaraz później nurkował z powrotem w koronach drzew. Przez błękitny nieboskłon przewinęła się, gnana lekkimi podmuchami wiatru, mała chmurka, która na ułamek sekundy przysłoniła blask słońca wiszącego wysoko nad horyzontem. Znieruchomiała na moment, gdy powtórzyła sobie w myślach to, co przed chwilą przemknęło przez jej umysł. _Wysoko nad horyzontem… __**Wysoko**__... _Oczy rozszerzyły się jej ze strachem, gdy uchwyciła ten sprytnie ukryty sens. Rzuciła się z powrotem do łóżka, a właściwie do szafki nocnej, na której znajdował się jej budzik, a po drodze zarejestrowała kolejny istotny fakt – dormitorium było _**puste…**_

Gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na wskazówkach, ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Jeśli nagle przez noc nie nabyła głębokiej wady wzroku, to widok ten oznaczał tylko jedno… Za piętnaście minut skończy się pierwsza z dwóch lekcji eliksirów, które mieli mieć od rana. Z prędkością światła w głębokiej ciemności – przemyka tak szybko, że aż go nie widać – wskoczyła w swój szkolny mundurek, wpadła do łazienki, prawie zabijając się, gdy poślizgnęła się na kafelkach, doprowadziła do porządku swój, wskazujący na niedawny głęboki sen, wygląd, wróciła do sypialni, przestawiając po drodze część mebli w wyniku zderzeń z nimi z olbrzymią prędkością, powrzucała do torby potrzebne książki i wypadła z hukiem z dormitorium, pozostawiając za sobą istny pogrom. Popędziła korytarzami Hogwartu, odnajdując w sobie nieznane pokłady energii, a na widok pędzącej Hermiony z szopą włosów powiewającą za nią, niczym skrzydła doczepione do zbroi polskiej husarii, nawet duchy ze strachem schodziły jej z drogi, a sam dyrektor Dumbledore skrył się za pobliską zbroją, przytrzymując swą długą brodę, by nie wkręciła się nigdzie w ten przerażający, gnający mechanizm.

Ledwie utrzymała równowagę na schodach prowadzących do lochów i chociaż miała wrażenie, że za moment wypluje sobie płuca, nie zatrzymała się. Już i tak profesor Snape da jej popalić, że nie zjawiła się na pierwszej lekcji, a zawsze to lepiej być chociaż te pięć minut na zajęciach, niż nie przyjść w ogóle. Dlatego teraz pędziła co sił, żeby zdążyć jeszcze przed końcem lekcji. Kiedy w końcu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sali, poświęciła chwilę na złapanie oddechu i ledwie stojąc, szarpnęła niecierpliwie za klamkę, by wreszcie znaleźć się w środku.

Wpadła do pomieszczenia, ledwie zipiąc i nie mogąc nawet unieść wzroku na nauczyciela, spróbowała odetchnąć nieco głębiej i zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- Bardzo przepraszam… profesorze… ja… zaspałam… obiecuję, że to się… nie powtórzy…

Gdy udało jej się wydusić w końcu całą kwestię, ostrożnie spojrzała na profesora… I dopiero wtedy naprawdę zabrakło jej tchu… Z ust wyrwało jej się płaczliwe „Nieee…", gdy po dłuższej chwili połączenia nerwowe w jej organizmie w końcu zaskoczyły i przesłały z oczu do mózgu obraz przedstawiający profesora Snape'a w ciemnozielonej szacie i z uprzejmym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

Torba z książkami wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki, a załamana Gryfonka bez sił opadła na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, by nie patrzeć na ten koszmar, który właśnie okazał się być prawdziwy. Nie była w stanie pojąć, dlaczego coś tak… potwornego przydarzyło się Hogwartowi. Przecież on był gorszy, niż ta imitacja czarodzieja, Gilderoy Lockhart!

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, a kiedy zerknęła kto to, omal nie zeszła na zawał. Mieć świadomość, że Snape jednak zachowuje się, jak nie on, to jedno, ale widzieć go tak blisko bez firmowej czerni, morderczego spojrzenia i złośliwego uśmieszku, to już coś innego…

- Spokojnie, panno Granger, rozumiem, że w waszym wieku odpowiednia ilość snu to podstawa do dobrego funkcjonowania organizmu i przyswajania wiedzy na zajęciach, więc naprawdę nic się nie stało. A już tym bardziej nie trzeba tak panikować – powiedział uspokajającym tonem.

- Ale… ale…

- Tak? – zapytał uprzejmie, nawet nie zamierzając jej odebrać ani pół punktu.

- … Nieważne… - westchnęła z rezygnacją. Będzie musiała później zrobić kolejną dawkę eliksiru i tyle.

- W takim razie powinnaś się teraz udać na swoje miejsce, a na kolejnej lekcji spróbujesz nadrobić to, co zaczęliśmy robić bez ciebie, dobrze?

- Tak, panie profesorze…

Chociaż wielce się temu sprzeciwiała, pomógł jej wstać i przytrzymał ją za ramię, gdy zachwiała się lekko, wciąż nie mając dostatecznie dużo sił. Starała się sprawiać wrażenie, że jest w stanie dojść samodzielnie do ławki, gdzie siedzieli już Harry z Ronem, ale okazało się, że na jej miejscu usiadł Seamus, musiała więc udać się do pierwszej ławki, która zawsze była pusta. A to oznaczało przejście przez całą długość sali… Nie czekając na nic, zrobiła pierwszy krok i nawet sama nie do końca zauważyła, że zachwiała się minimalnie, ale profesor oczywiście musiał to dostrzec i zaraz zaoferował się, że jej pomoże. Kiedy już doprowadził ją do ławki, gdzie mogła spokojnie usiąść, zadzwonił dzwonek, a ona akurat myślała, że już gorzej być nie może… Myliła się…

- Rzućcie zaklęcie zastoju na wasze eliksiry i możecie iść odpocząć chwilę na przerwie. – Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą i zabezpieczywszy mikstury, ewakuowali się szybko. Hermiona wstała, by pójść za resztą klasy, ale zaraz opadła z powrotem na krzesło z rezygnacją, gdy dodał: - Panno Granger, mógłbym prosić, żebyś została na chwilkę?

Miała olbrzymią ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę, wywrzeszczeć mu w twarz, jakim to dupkiem _**nie**_ jest i wybiec z klasy, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego, ale wiedziała, że, po pierwsze, to jest absurdalne, a po drugie, i tak nie mogła tego zrobić. Westchnęła i wbiła wzrok w ławkę w oczekiwaniu na nieznane. Gdy wszyscy wyszli z sali, Snape podszedł do niej i usadowił się bokiem na krześle stojącym obok niej. Przełknęła ślinę, zerknęła na niego ostrożnie i omal nie podskoczyła z radości, widząc wyraz powagi na jego twarzy. Jednak, kiedy się odezwał, jej radość momentalnie się rozwiała.

- Panno Granger, wiem, że jesteś wyjątkowo uzdolnioną uczennicą, a twój poziom inteligencji przewyższa znacząco wielu z tej klasy, ale zaczęliśmy właśnie jeden z trudniejszych eliksirów, jakie można spotkać na siódmym roku nauki i chciałbym się upewnić, że będziesz w stanie to nadrobić. Jeśli miałabyś jakieś problemy, śmiało mnie o tym informuj, a ja postaram się ci pomóc, dobrze?

Korciło ją, żeby trzasnąć go trzymaną w ręce książką, by zmazać ten wstrętny, pokrzepiający uśmiech z jego twarzy, ale zdołała się powstrzymać.

- Dobrze, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała zamiast tego, a Snape uśmiechnął się szerzej i wstał. – Profesorze?

- Tak, panno Granger? – zapytał, odwracając się z powrotem do niej i opierając się biodrem o ławkę.

- Mogłabym skorzystać z pańskiej pracowni po lekcji?

- Ależ oczywiście. Pod warunkiem… - urwał na moment, a w jego oczach pojawił się znów ten dziwny, zawadiacki błysk, który chcąc, nie chcąc, przypadł Hermionie do gustu. Nadawał mu nieco, jakby to określić, młodszy wygląd. Kiedy na jego ustach pojawił się lekki złośliwy uśmieszek, przeszło jej przez myśl, że może, ale tylko może, zostało w nim coś z normalnego Mistrza Eliksirów. - … że masz na myśli wszystkie dzisiejsze lekcje, a nie tylko tą, która teraz będzie. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, żebyś miała jakieś zaległości w nauce, wynikające z mojej decyzji – dodał, gdy nieco zrzedła jej mina.

- Ale…

- Żadnych „ale", panno Granger, nauka jest ważniejsza od eksperymentów, tym bardziej, że zbliżają się powoli wasze egzaminy końcowe. A propo, jak ci idą przygotowania do OWUTEMów?

- Całkiem dobrze. Dziękuję, ale jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z tym samodzielnie, mam już opracowany plan nauki – dodała szybko, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zaoferować i miała wrażenie, że profesor nieco posmutniał. Zrobiło jej się nieco głupio, ale naprawdę wolała sama się z tym uporać, nie potrzebowała jego pomocy, szczególnie że na razie nie jest to Snape, do którego przywykła. Chociaż… - W gruncie rzeczy, jeśli chce mi pan jednak pomóc… Mógłby pan zwolnić mnie z zajęć i udostępnić pracownię – powiedziała nieśmiało i spojrzała na niego prosząco, a w duchu zaśmiała się triumfalnie, widząc konsternację na jego twarzy. Wyraźnie miał dylemat i nie wiedział, na co się zdecydować. Zerknęła szybko na zegarek, a widząc, że ma coraz mniej czasu i za kilka chwil wróci reszta klasy, stwierdziła, że musi się bardziej postarać. – Profesorze, bardzo mi na tym zależy. Obiecuję, że nadrobię wszystko jeszcze dzisiaj, ale proszę, niech pan pozwoli mi iść do pracowni…

Spojrzała na niego niemal błagalnie i dotknęła ostrożnie jego dłoni, którą opierał na jej ławce. Konsternacja i niezdecydowanie z każdą chwilą były coraz wyraźniejsze na jego twarzy, aż w końcu osiągnęły szczytowy punkt. Westchnął z rezygnacją i pokręcił głową.

- No dobrze, ale w takim razie dzisiejszy eliksir nadrobisz jutro wieczorem, w porządku?

- Oczywiście panie profesorze! – wykrzyknęła z radością i ledwie powstrzymała się od rzucenia mu się na szyję. Liczyła na to, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze i jeszcze tego samego dnia Snape wróci do normalności.

- To chodź, zaprowadzę cię do pracowni, a po lekcji porozmawiam sobie z profesor McGonagall – pogroził jej palcem przy ostatnich słowach, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

Złapała szybko swoją torbę i poszukała wzrokiem książki, którą zdążyła już wyciągnąć, a kiedy zauważyła ją otwartą w dłoniach profesora, uświadomiła sobie, że nieopatrznie zamiast podręcznika wzięła tom, który stanowczo nie powinien się znaleźć w rękach nauczyciela. Oblała się rumieńcem i zaklęła w myślach, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Snape'a. Niewiele myśląc, wyrwała mu książkę z rąk.

- Ja przepraszam, profesorze, ktoś musiał mi to podrzucić – wykrztusiła, nie patrząc na niego i chowając zdradziecką księgę na samo dno torby.

- Nic się nie stało, panno Granger, ja… rozumiem, że w okresie dojrzewania pojawia się silne zainteresowanie… tym aspektem związku…

- Profesorze… - przerwała mu rozpaczliwie. – Możemy już iść? – zapytała cicho, zerkając niespokojnie na zamknięte drzwi.

Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia i gentelmeńsko przepuścił ją przodem w drzwiach, a kiedy przechodziła wpatrywał się w nią tajemniczym spojrzeniem, które powodowało, że rumieniła się mocniej. Zaklęła znów w głowie, dochodząc do wniosku, że ten dzień to jedna, wielka porażka mimo, że dopiero co się zaczął.

Przez całą, choć krótką drogę do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów nie odzywała się ani słowem, a jedynie wpatrywała w kamienną posadzkę. Dawno już nie czuła się tak zażenowana. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ON musiał zobaczyć tą książkę? Najbardziej obawiała się jednak nie tego, co sobie pomyślał, ale co się będzie działo, jak już będzie z powrotem sobą… Nawet nie starała się robić sobie nadziei, że jakimś sposobem zostanie jej to zapomniane…

Westchnęła z rezygnacją i spróbowała się wziąć w garść, gdy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami gabinetu, ale gdy tylko na niego spojrzała i natknęła się na kolejne tajemnicze spojrzenie poniekąd wymieszane z zawadiackim błyskiem, przełknęła ślinę i szybko odwróciła wzrok, czując, że robi jej się dziwnie ciepło. Profesor otworzył drzwi gabinetu i zaraz po chwili znaleźli się w jego pracowni.

- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze, co gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Ile czasu mniej więcej ci to powinno zająć? – zapytał uprzejmie, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na głośny dzwonek rozbrzmiewający w oddali.

- Przynajmniej trzy godziny, profesorze – mruknęła cicho, starannie unikając jego wzroku.

- Dobrze, w takim razie życzę powodzenia.

Była święcie przekonana, że uśmiechnął się do niej przy tych słowach, jednak ona uparcie grzebała w torbie, poszukując przepisu, który wprawdzie zakodowała sobie już w głowie, ale dla pewności wolała mieć go do wglądu. Odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero, gdy jego kroki ucichły w korytarzy i po kilku chwilach poświęconych na uspokojenie się, zabrała się do pracy, modląc się, by eliksir był idealny…

Gdy tylko dzwonek ogłosił koniec drugiej godziny eliksirów, klasa opustoszała momentalnie. Pierwsi z sali wypadli Gryfoni na czele z Harrym i Ronem, którzy kierowali się obojętnie gdzie, byle tylko było to daleko od Snape'a. Tak, jak do tej pory Harry nie potrafił zdzierżyć, że Snape co chwilę się przyczepia do jego eliksiru, tak teraz, gdy oferował pomoc, kiedy widział, że mają jakiś problem, był jeszcze gorszy i bardziej nieznośny niż zwykle.

- Ron, z tym naprawdę trzeba coś zrobić… - odezwał się Harry, gdy byli już gdzieś w okolicy drugiego piętra.

- No, wiem, stary, ale co chcesz zrobić?

- A żebym ja to wiedział…

Szli w kierunku klasy od transmutacji, rozważając wszelkie sposoby uwolnienia Hogwartu od tego horroru. Chociaż pomysłów było kilka, żaden nie nadawał się do użycia. Harry szedł pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważając nic dookoła, więc tylko wyćwiczony już refleks Rona uchronił go od zderzenia z pałkarzem drużyny Puchonów, który strasznie się dokądś spieszył. Rudzielec posłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie i nagle zamarł. W pierwszej chwili Harry tego też nie zauważył i zdążył odejść spory kawałek, nim spostrzegł, że idzie sam. Wrócił się do przyjaciela i pomachał mu ręką przed oczami.

- Hej, żyjesz ty tu?

- Harry! To jest to! – krzyknął Ron, łapiąc go za ramiona.

- Ale co?

- Snape zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, jak oberwał w głowę, nie? – zaczął Ron podekscytowanym głosem.

- No tak…

- Właśnie! Więc wystarczy, że… - Rudzielec szybko przedstawił mu swój pomysł.

- Ron, jesteś genialny! – wykrzyknął Wybraniec, gdy jego przyjaciel skończył. – To kiedy to zrobimy?

- Najlepiej od razu, póki wiemy, gdzie on jest. Tylko trzeba skoczyć do magazynku.

- No to nie ma na co czekać!

Nie czekali więc na nic, tylko pognali do magazynku, po zbawienny przedmiot…

Uprzejme pukanie do drzwi przerwało dopiero co rozpoczętą rozmowę Albusa z Minerwą. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, po czym Albus wstał, podszedł powoli do drzwi i uchylił je lekko, ale zaraz cofnął się odruchowo na widok tego powodującego gęsią skórkę, uprzejmego uśmiechu.

- Witaj, Albusie, miałem nadzieję spotkać tu Minerwę – powiedział swobodnie Severus, rozglądając się za wicedyrektorką.

- Severusie… Właśnie mieliśmy się do ciebie wybrać – W oczach Albusa pojawił się znaczący błysk, który „normalny" Mistrz Eliksirów zauważyłby od razu, lecz na chwilę obecną uszło to jego uwadze. – Minerwo, mogę już?

- Wydaje mi się, że tak – Minerwa przywołała Mistrza Eliksirów machnięciem ręki. – Proszę, Severusie, wejdź.

Severus uśmiechnął się szerzej, wszedł do gabinetu Minerwy i odwrócił się na moment, by zamknąć drzwi. W chwili, gdy młodszy czarodziej nie patrzał, Albus, zaskakująco szybko jak na swój wiek, wyciągnął różdżkę i błyskawicznie wykonał skomplikowany ruch, a koniec jego różdżki rozbłysł jasnożółtym światłem, a cienki promyk zaklęcia trafił Severus dokładnie między łopatki. Snape znieruchomiał na moment, a Albus zerknął niepewnie na Minerwę, która wzruszyła ramionami, nie potrafiąc powiedzieć, czy coś poszło nie tak.

Nagle Severus grzmotnął potężnie głową o ścianę, a Albus i Minerwa w tym samym czasie rzucili się, by go powstrzymać, kiedy chciał to zrobić ponownie.

- Nie, Severusie, nie rób tego!

- Uspokój się!

- Kurwa! – zaklął głośno Severus, gdy praktycznie siłą odciągnęli go od ściany i usadzili na krześle.

- Severusie, spokojnie, weź głębszy oddech. Wszyscy wiemy, że cokolwiek zrobiłeś, nie byłeś sobą – starała się go pocieszyć McGonagall, ale on ze złością poderwał się z krzesła.

- Minerwo, ta twoja przeklęta Granger podpuściła mnie, żebym ją wpuścił do swojej pracowni! – ryknął Mistrz Eliksirów na tyle głośno, że zarówno Minerwa, jak i Albus cofnęli się o krok.

Odruchowo rzucił im mordercze spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że na ich twarzach pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy pełne radości, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i już chciał wyjść, ale zatrzymał się na moment przy drzwiach i zerknął przez ramię na Minerwę, a na jego ustach wykwitł sadystyczny uśmieszek.

- A właśnie, radziłbym ci zainteresować się literaturą, którą czytuje twoja pupilka, panno Wiem-To-Wszystko – rzucił przebiegle i zniknął za progiem, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zanim zdążyła zapytać, o co właściwie chodzi…

- Dobra, to ty czy ja?

- Harry, ale myślisz, że to się uda?

- No przecież to był twój pomysł!

- Ale to nie znaczy, że jestem pewny, że się uda!

- To po co to proponowałeś?

- Bo szukałeś sposobu!

- No ale…!

- Cicho! Ktoś idzie… Cholera, to Snape…

- No to co robimy?

- Nie wiem właśnie… Może jednak sobie darujemy?

- Teraz się wycofać? Daj spokój, w sumie to przecież jedyna okazja, żeby mu przyłożyć!

- Ale Harry… Harry, czekaj! Przecież on cię zabije za to! Stój!...

_**ŁUP!**_

- …

- …

- Czemu on się nie rusza?

- Chyba przesadziłeś, stary…

- Ale… ja go chyba nie zabiłem, nie?

- Nie wiem… Nie, czekaj, spokojnie! Patrz, ręką ruszył!

- A jak to konwulsje?

- Harry, uspokój się! Zobacz, otwiera oczy…

Profesor faktycznie otworzył powoli oczy, mrugnął kilka razy i złapał się za głowę.

- Au… To bolało… O, witajcie, chłopcy – przywitał się uprzejmie, widząc gapiących się na niego Harry'ego i Rona.

Wstał powoli, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że Gryfoni nie drgnęli ani na milimetr. Kątem oka ujrzał w ręku Pottera drewnianą pałkę przypominającą tę, używaną w trakcie gry w Quidditcha.

- Powinieneś na nią uważać, panie Potter – powiedział, wskazując trzymane narzędzie. – Możesz nieopatrznie zrobić komuś krzywdę – dodał, uśmiechnął się do nich uprzejmie i zastanowił się. – Co to ja miałem zrobić?... Ach, już wiem! Wybaczcie, chłopcy, muszę udać się do mojego gabinetu – skinął im głową na pożegnanie i odszedł, pozostawiając ich w stanie głębokiego szoku wywołanego niewłaściwą reakcją profesora na ten niekonwencjonalny sposób leczenia.

Z pełnym skupieniem odmierzyła starannie pięć gramów sproszkowanego kła rzadkiej odmiany brunatnego niedźwiedzia alpejskiego, o którego istnieniu mugole nie mają nawet pojęcia. Dokładnie mieszając w kociołku, ostrożnie wsypała proszek do mikstury, która momentalnie zmieniła barwę z ciemnoczerwonej na coś pomiędzy jasnym brązem a pomarańczą. Kiedy dorzuciła jeszcze dwa liście księżycowego ziela, z wnętrza kociołka buchnęła gęsta para, a gdy się rozwiała, mikstura miała już połowę swojej pierwotnej objętości i znów zmieniła kolor, tym razem na bladozielony.

Sięgała właśnie po słoik ze skrystalizowanymi płatkami śniegu z Antarktydy, gdy drzwi pracowni otworzyły się z wolna, a ktoś wślizgnął się do środka. Rzuciła okiem na gościa i skrzywiła się nieznacznie, widząc ciemnozieloną szatę i uprzejmy uśmiech. Westchnęła lekko, ale nie przerwała pracy, tylko wrzuciła do kociołka dziesięć płatków śniegu, zakręciła starannie słoik, by reszta się nie rozpuściła i chwyciła chochlę, by znów zamieszać.

- Jak idzie praca, panno Granger? – zapytał uprzejmie, stając obok niej i zaglądając do kociołka.

- Bardzo dobrze, za jakieś dwie godziny eliksir powinien być gotowy – mruknęła, skupiając się na mieszaniu, ale kiedy nic nie odpowiedział, zerknęła na niego kątem oka i momentalnie jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachem. – Pan krwawi!

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się profesor.

- Nie, na żarty – mruknęła z irytacją. – Niech pan usiądzie – poleciła mu, po czym chciała szybko sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, leżącą kawałek dalej na stole, a z całego tego zamieszania, zapomniała o chochli znajdującej się wciąż w kociołku.

Fakt, że zapomniała o tym drobnym szczególe, niby nic nie znaczył, ale w rzeczywistości nie miał dobrych skutków. Nie rozglądając się dookoła, zacisnęła dłoń na swej różdżce, machnęła ręką i zahaczyła o wystającą chochlę, co spowodowało silny przechył kociołka w stronę krawędzi stołu. Przez ułamek sekundy naczynie zastygło w pozycji wychylonej, stojąc niczym bocian w gnieździe, na jednej nóżce… a moment później z hukiem zwaliło się na podłogę i przeturlało przez całe pomieszczenie, rozlewając eliksir po drodze, tworząc tym samym swoistą ścieżkę wyznaczającą kierunek podróży kociołka.

Słysząc ów przeraźliwy huk wywołany uderzeniem stalowego naczynia o kamienną podłogę, Hermiona zamarła. Z wahaniem obejrzała się przez ramię, a ujrzawszy parujący na posadzce eliksir, w pierwszym odruchu chciała rzucić się, by jakoś go odratować, ale znikał w tak zastraszającym tempie, że nie widziała już dla niego pomyślnych rokowań. Poczuła, jak ten dzień z każdą chwilą staje się gorszy. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach, ale zamrugała kilkakrotnie, by tę rozpacz odepchnąć i żeby Snape niczego nie zauważył, gdyż z pewnością zaraz rzuciłby się ją pocieszać. Westchnęła ciężko i godząc się z tym, że będzie musiała zaczynać pracę od nowa, odwróciła się do profesora, który w tym czasie zdążył ścignąć wierzchnią szatę i pozostał w ciemnej koszuli i czarnych spodniach. Przełknęła ślinę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, rumieniąc się nieznacznie, gdy profesor, czując się swobodnie, odpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli i podwinął rękawy.

Hermiona podeszła do niego z wahaniem i zerknęła na krew spływającą z niewidocznej rany. Stanąwszy za fotelem, na którym siedział, zakasała rękawy, położyła jedną dłoń na jego głowie i delikatnym ruchem nakłoniła go do pochylenia się lekko. Bez wahania spełnił jej nieme żądanie, a Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jego włosy, wbrew pozorom, były miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. Najwyraźniej opary z eliksirów nadawały im taki, a nie inny wygląd.

Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu, machnęła kilkukrotnie różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie do czasu, aż cała krew nie zniknęła, a jej oczom ukazało się nieduże rozcięcie, które jednak zaczęło z powrotem dość silnie krwawić. Nachyliła się nieco, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej zranieniu, a rękę nieopatrznie oparła na ramieniu profesora, zamiast na fotelu. Nie odrywając drugiej dłoni od jego głowy, przesunęła ją nieco i delikatnie musnęła ranę palcami.

- Boli to pana? – zapytała cicho.

- Jak mogłoby mnie boleć przy tak profesjonalnej opiece? – odparł tajemniczym pytaniem, wywołując nim głębszy rumieniec na twarzy Hermiony i chciał odwrócić się, by na nią spojrzeć, ale przytrzymała go delikatnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo.

- Nie skończyłam jeszcze – mruknęła mu prawie do ucha, a Snape teatralnie znieruchomiał.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, ale zaraz skupiła się z powrotem, by dokładnie usunąć z powrotem całą krew, która zdążyła znowu napłynąć. Gdy rana była już oczyszczona, przypomniała sobie szybko odpowiednie zaklęcie i mrucząc pod nosem, wodziła nad zranieniem różdżką, której koniec błyszczał się na czerwono, a już po chwili rozcięcie zaczęło się powoli zasklepiać.

- Skończone – zakomunikowała, gdy rana zniknęła całkowicie.

Snape momentalnie utracił ten bezruch posągu, który utrzymywał do tej pory i odchylił głowę w tył, by spojrzeć na nią z zagadkowym uśmiechem i tym szczególnym błyskiem w oku.

- Dziękuję, Hermiono, nie musiałaś tego robić – powiedział miękko, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Hermiona nie widziała, co się z nią dzieje. Nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego czarnych niczym otchłań oczu, a gdy wypowiedział jej imię tym aksamitnym głosem, poczuła, że robi jej się niezwykle ciepło. Odruchowo końcem języka zwilżyła wargi i pochyliła się minimalnie, starając się przy okazji poluzować nieco kołnierzyk, a palce, wciąż spoczywające na jego głowie, nieświadomie wplotła w jego włosy. Jego wzrok stał się bardziej intensywny, kiedy pochyliła się bardziej i oparła dłoń na wysokości jego obojczyka. Napięcie wyczuwalne w powietrzu było tak wyraźne i intensywne oraz tak skondensowane, że można by spokojnie wrzucić tłuczek do pomieszczenia, a nie byłby w stanie przesunąć się ani o cal.

Drgnęła, gdy dotknął jej dłoni, a kciukiem zaczął gładzić delikatnie jej skórę. Zbliżyła się bardziej do niego, aż w końcu ich twarze dzieliło jedynie kilka cali. Wciąż nie wiedziała, co właściwie nią kieruje, ale to napięcie było tak silne, że nie potrafiła mu się oprzeć. Zawahała się jednak, nie mając pewności, czy chce to zrobić, czy może jednak nie, ale była świadoma, że to zaszło już za daleko i nie może się wycofać. Patrząc mu wciąż prosto w oczy, oczy, które teraz pochłaniały w pełni jej uwagę, nie wypuszczały ze swoich objęć tajemniczości i sprawiały, że tonęła w tej niekończącej się czerni, zmniejszyła całkowicie odległość między nimi i delikatnie musnęła ustami jego wargi.

Hermiona nie miała dużego doświadczenia w obcowaniu z płcią przeciwną. Owszem, była swego czasu z Wiktorem, nawet przez krótki okres spróbowała się związać z Ronem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zatraciła się w żadnym pocałunku tak, jak teraz, gdy całowała się bez zapamiętania ze swoim profesorem. Jego ręka błyskawicznie przesunęła się na jej talię, dzięki czemu mógł przyciągnąć ją do siebie i w efekcie wylądowała na jego kolanach, podczas gdy ich języki wirowały w tańcu powodującym istny zawrót głowy. Objęła ręką jego kark, po czym, nie przerywając pocałunku, poprawiła się, a nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie odpowiedniej pozycji, usiadła mu na kolanach okrakiem. Najwyraźniej nie miał zupełnie nic przeciwko temu, gdyż jego ręka niespodziewanie znalazła się na jej pośladkach i jakby nigdy nic przysunął ją bliżej siebie. Nie orientując się w ogóle, co robi, zaczęła rozpinać mu niecierpliwie koszulę, on zaś wyszarpnął jej bluzkę spod spódnicy, a jego dłoń bardzo szybko zaczęła gładzić skórę jej pleców, powodując tym samym większe podniecenie, gdy dotarła do zapięcia stanika.

Gdzieś tam daleko, w głębi jej umysłu, zepchnięta w najdalsze zakamarki myśl próbowała przebić się przez gruby mur zapomnienia, ale bariera była zbyt silna, by taka drobna myśl mogła się przez nią przedostać. Mimo, że z całych sił wołała, że to niewłaściwe. Hermiona nie była nawet do końca świadoma, że taka myśl tam w ogóle istnieje, a szczerze mówiąc, nie zwracała w ogóle uwagi na otaczający ją świat, tylko skupiała całą swoją uwagę na Severusie Snapie, który właśnie oderwał się od niej i zaczął całować ją po szyi. Gdy zjechał ustami na jej dekolt, a w tym samym momencie, uciskając jedną ręką jej pośladki, próbował przysunąć ją jeszcze bliżej, poczuła jak coś dziwnie uciskało jej wewnętrzną część uda, niebezpiecznie blisko jej najbardziej intymnej części ciała. W tej samej też chwili niestrudzona myśl odnalazła drobną szczelinę w murze i zebrawszy się w sobie, zdołała przecisnąć się i wyjść na wolność, gdzie wywrzeszczała swoją ideę z całą siłą.

Hermiona jak oparzona odskoczyła od profesora i z wielkim trudem utrzymała równowagę. Ze strachem spojrzała na profesora, ale napotkała jedynie jego bystre spojrzenie i rozpiętą do połowy koszulę. Nieco poniżej jego pasa widać było dziwne wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Zaczerwieniła się mocno, wbiła wzrok w podłogę i zaczęła szybko poprawiać bluzkę.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze, to się nie powinno było wydarzyć i jest mi naprawdę… - reszta słów została zatrzymana przez palce, którymi dotknął jej ust.

- Panno Granger, spokojnie, w końcu nic takiego się nie stało. Fakt, że w ogóle nie powinno do tego dojść, jest oczywisty, ale jestem świadom, że jesteś dojrzałą osobą i rozumiesz, że powinniśmy się zachowywać, jakby naprawdę się nic nie wydarzyło – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Oczywiście, profesorze…

Snape zerknął na zegarek i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- A niech to, od piętnastu minut powinienem być na lekcji. Pani wybaczy, panno Granger – skłonił się jej się lekko i włożywszy z powrotem szatę wierzchnią, skierował się do drzwi.

Gdy tylko zniknął, Hermiona oparła się ciężko o biurko, a żeby wspomnienia z przed kilku chwil nie wróciły do niej niosąc ze sobą dosyć silne podniecenie, sięgnęła po kociołek, by zacząć robić eliksir od nowa. Obawiała się jedynie nieco kłopotów ze skupieniem, ale gdyby nie wzięła się do pracy, zaczęłaby myśleć o tym, jakie niezwykłe uczucia wywoływał u niej sam dotyk profesora… _Nie, stop, zaprzątnąć myśli czymś innym…_ Dla pewności sprawdziła czy wszystkie składniki są na właściwym miejscu i przejrzała ich ilość, po czym… przeliczyła jeszcze raz z niepokojem płatki śniegu. Nie wierząc we własnego pecha, przeliczyła je jeszcze raz. Zaklęła ze złością widząc, że jest ich dokładnie dziewięć…


	4. Chapter 4

Drzwi sali eliksirów otworzyły się powoli z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni zerknęli z zaciekawieniem na tajemniczą osobę, która, szczęśliwym trafem, dała im chwilę wytchnienia od męczenia się z tą marną imitacją ich Opiekuna Domu. Zdziwili się jednak, widząc zamiast któregoś z nauczycieli prefekt naczelną, Hermionę Granger, która wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę zalać się łzami rozpaczy.

- Profesorze… - jęknęła płaczliwie, podchodząc do Mistrza Eliksirów, który spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Brakuje płatków! – zapłakała głośno, patrząc na niego z wyraźną desperacją.

- Jakich płatków? – spytał zdezorientowany profesor, a Ślizgoni zaśmiali się cicho.

- Śniadaniowych! – krzyknął ze śmiechem jeden z odważniejszych młodych Węży.

W odpowiedzi z miejsca otrzymał od prefekt naczelnej mordercze spojrzenie godne profesora Snape'a i ze strachu skulił się w sobie.

- Ty mnie nawet nie próbuj dzisiaj denerwować, ostrzegam cię! Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu! – warknęła groźnie Granger, prężąc się niczym lwica szykująca się do skoku, ale gdy zwróciła się z powrotem do Mistrza Eliksirów, znów zaczęła przypominać obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. – Skondensowane płatki śniegu z Antarktydy! Potrzebne jest dziesięć, a jest ich dziewięć! A nie da się ich niczym innym zastąpić!

Na twarzy profesora pojawiło się zrozumienie, natomiast w oczach Granger zbierało się coraz więcej łez. Snape odłożył chochlę, którą sprawdzał konsystencję eliksiru jednego z Krukonów i, nie zważając na gigantyczny szok na twarzach swoich podopiecznych, przytulił ją pocieszająco, ona zaś przylgnęła do niego, jakby był ostatnią bezpieczną przystanią na wściekle wzburzonym morzu.

- Spokojnie Hermiono, nic się przecież nie stało – pocieszał ją, gładząc jej plecy, ale ona jedynie zapłakała mu w ramię. – Zaraz po lekcji wyślę sowę z zamówieniem, dobrze? – Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową, a Ślizgoni spojrzeli po sobie, uznając, że profesor zaczyna posuwać się za daleko. – W takim razie postaraj się wrócić na pozostałe zajęcia, żebyś nie miała więcej zaległości, dobrze? W końcu nie możemy pozwolić, żeby najlepsza uczennica w szkole opuściła się w nauce przez jakieś złośliwe płatki, nieprawdaż? – Odsunął ją odrobinę, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. – No dalej, uśmiechnij się, świat się jeszcze nie skończył – dodał, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco.

Młode Węże, jak jeden mąż, skrzywiły się, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Prefekt naczelna, natomiast, nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Potrafi pan nawet być zabawny – mruknęła cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Staram się – odparł swobodnie, mrugnąwszy do niej zawadiacko.

- Jeśli by się pan tak od początku zachowywał, eliksiry mogły by być nawet przyjemne.

- Wybacz, ale obawiam się, że na chwilę obecną nie jestem w stanie zmienić przeszłości. Nie mniej jednak będę próbował. – Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, przez co niektórzy Ślizgoni musieli powstrzymywać odruchy wymiotne. – A teraz leć na zajęcia, bo czas ucieka. Dam ci znać, kiedy dostanę zamówienie.

- Dziękuję, profesorze – odparła szczerze z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

Snape pokrzepiająco położył jej rękę na ramieniu, po czym Granger skinęła mu głową i, spokojniej już, wyszła z sali, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Profesor rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, by przypomnieć sobie, o czym mówił, zanim prefekt naczelna mu przerwała, a Ślizgoni w tym czasie jednomyślnie stwierdzili, że należy skonsultować się ze Starszymi, by wspólnie zrobić porządek z Opiekunem Slytherinu.

Albus Dumbledore, dotąd zadowolony z siebie, teraz siedział na jednym z foteli w pokoju nauczycielskim i z niepokojem obserwował klepsydrę przestawiającą punktację Gryffindoru. Mimo, że był już sam środek zajęć, Gryfoni nie stracili jeszcze żadnego punktu, a dyrektor pięć razy już sprawdził, czy aby na pewno mają eliksiry. Problem, który go teraz napawał obawą, kreował się w taki oto sposób – szósty rocznik Gryffindoru wraz z Ravenclaw, z pannami Weasley i Lovegood na czele, odbywał właśnie w tej chwili zajęcia z profesorem Snapem, a punków w ogóle nie ubywało, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Było to o tyle niepokojące, że przecież nie dalej jak dwie godziny wcześniej Severus wypadł jak burza z gabinetu Minerwy, krzycząc coś o pannie Granger w jego pracowni. Nie rozumiał, zatem, jak to się stało, że młodszy czarodziej był wyraźnie całkowicie spokojny i nie znalazł do tej pory żadnego pretekstu do odjęcia jakichkolwiek punktów. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na zajęciach znajdowała się między innymi panna Lovegood, coś takiego było zupełnie nie wykonalne.

Dyrektor doszedł wreszcie do wniosku, że kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie. Dlatego też wstał z fotela, opuścił pokój nauczycielski i żwawym krokiem udał się do lochów, by chociaż spróbować zrozumieć.

Przed salą eliksirów zawahał się. Chciał odruchowo zapukać, ale w tak wyjątkowej sytuacji nie można postępować w sposób zwyczajny. Wziąwszy zatem głęboki oddech, otworzył z hukiem drzwi, wpadł do środka i załamał się.

- … mimo wszystko jednak uważam, że lazurki francuskie z reguły rzadko egzystują w naszym klimacie nadmorskim. Z tego, co się orientuję, są przyzwyczajone do wyższej temperatury południowej Francji, więc u nas mogłyby się raczej kiepsko czuć. Nie sądzisz, że… O, Albus! Wybacz, nie usłyszałem twojego pukania – powiedział spokojnie Severus, gdy w końcu zauważył zdębiałego dyrektora.

Albus z szokiem patrzył na ten niezwykły obrazek, w którym to mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów, w ciemnozielonej szacie i z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy, siedział luźno na krześle po przeciwnej stronie ławki panny Lovegood i najwyraźniej prowadził z nią ożywioną dyskusję, a reszta uczniów zebrała się dookoła i z niedowierzaniem obserwowała rozwój wydarzeń.

- Severusie… - jęknął załamany Albus. – Coś ty znowu zrobił?

Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się wyraźnie.

- Obawiam się, że nie bardzo wiem, o czym mówisz, Albusie…

- Czy ty w ogóle widzisz, co ty masz na sobie? Gdzieś ty, do diaska, znowu swój charakter zgubił?

- Albusie – zaczął ostrożnie młodszy czarodziej, podchodząc do niego powoli. – Nie uważasz, że ostatnio trochę za dużo pracujesz? – spytał tonem, którym winno się zwracać do osób niekontrolujących swoich zachowań i emocji i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Może idź do swojego gabinetu, wypij sobie gorącą herbatę z melisy i odpocznij trochę, dobrze? Jestem pewien, że wtedy poczujesz się dużo lepiej. Jakbyś chciał, to nawet sam mogę ci tę herbatę przyrządzić, żebyś nie musiał się przemęczać, szykując ją. – Albusa naszła nagle prostacka ochota, by gwizdnąć go z całej siły i zmazać mu z twarzy ten pokrzepiający uśmiech. Chciał już zaprotestować przeciwko radom Severusa, ale ten znów się odezwał. – Ja rozumiem, Albusie, martwisz się o Hogwart. Ale naprawdę nie masz powodu, my z Minerwą wszystkim się zajmiemy, a ty sobie spokojnie odpocznij. Panno Weasley, byłabyś tak miła i zaprowadziła dyrektora do jego gabinetu? Nie możemy przecież pozwolić, żeby nam zasłabł po drodze.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

Gryfonka podeszła do Albusa z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem błąkającym jej się po ustach.

- Proszę pójść ze mną, dyrektorze – powiedziała stanowczo, chwytając go za łokieć.

- Ale… - próbował zaprotestować, jednak pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi.

- Spokojnie, Albusie, po zajęciach przyjdę zobaczyć, jak się czujesz, dobrze? – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów, uśmiechając się lekko.

Albus bardzo chciał się wyrwać uczennicy i mu najzwyczajniej w świecie przedzwonić, ale wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić przynajmniej przy uczniach, więc dał się wyprowadzić z sali.

- Na czym właściwie skończyliśmy, panno Lovegood? – Profesor Snape zwrócił się do Krukonki, gdy wychodzili.

Nie doszła ich już odpowiedź panny Lovegood, gdyż w chwili, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, Ginny Weasley starannie zamknęła drzwi. Zerknęła na dyrektora i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Albus skrzywił się lekko, ale uprzejmie postanowił to przeczekać. Domyślał się, że dziewczyna już od dłuższego czasu starała się usilnie powstrzymać ten wybuch.

- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co tak właściwie panią aż tak bawi? – zapytał spokojnie po kilku minutach.

- Niech się pan nie denerwuje, ale pańska mina – odpowiedziała, gdy wreszcie udało jej się powstrzymać jedną falę wesołości, lecz, gdy zerknęła znów na niego, zaraz opanowała ją kolejna.

Albus westchnął ciężko, spodziewając się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Z rezygnacją obrócił się na pięcie, by odejść do swojego gabinetu. Po kilku metrach młoda Gryfonka dogoniła go i towarzyszyła mu w dalszej drodze, chichocząc cicho pod nosem. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi Albus miał jej już serdecznie dość.

- Panno Weasley, o czym właściwie profesor Snape rozmawiał z panną Lovegood? – zapytał szybko, licząc na odwrócenie uwagi od przyczyn jej wesołości.

- A czy ja wiem? Luna znowu wymyśliła jakieś stwory, zaczęła o nich nawijać, a profesor to podchwycił i mamy gotową dyskusję – odparła, rozkładając z rezygnacją ręce.

Westchnął ponownie.

- Chyba będę musiał zapewnić pannie Lovegood jakaś ochronę, kiedy Severus wróci do siebie – mruknął pod nosem, zatrzymując się przed kamienną chimerą. – Panno Weasley, możesz spokojnie wracać na lekcję, poradzę już sobie sam.

- Dyrektorze, naprawdę muszę? – zapytała z miną przybitego psiaka. – Profesor niby jest taki trochę zabawny, jak się tak zachowuje, ale na dłuższą metę zbiera mi się na wymioty…

Albus spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony tymi prostymi, ale jakże trafnymi słowami. Szczerze mówiąc, jemu samemu robiło się niedobrze, jak za długo patrzył na ten przeklęty uprzejmy uśmiech na twarzy młodszego czarodzieja, który zwykł mordować ludzi wzrokiem.

- No dobrze, nie musisz, ale na kolejnych lekcjach masz być obecna, dobrze?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podziękowała szybko i tyle ją widział. Pokręcił głową z lekkim rozbawieniem i wypowiedziawszy hasło: „_KitKat_" – ostatnio zaczął gustować w mugolskich słodyczach – ruszył w górę schodów, wracając myślami do Severusa i jego przykrego, dla wszystkich dookoła, problemu.

Draco Malfoy odchylił się w zamyśleniu w fotelu. Skończyła się właśnie specjalna narada Ślizgonów dotycząca dalszego postępowania w sprawie ich Opiekuna Domu. Dla nikogo nie była to łatwa sytuacja, ale dzięki znajomościom jednego z szóstorocznych istniała duża szansa na rozwiązanie problemu raz na zawsze. Wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć dokładnie za dwie godziny – tuż po kolacji. Do tego czasu cały plan musiał być dopracowany we wszystkich szczegółach. W innym przypadku ich koniec mógłby nie nadawać do ogłoszenia światu.

Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął cierpko słysząc strzykani w kręgosłupie. _Za dużo czasu spędzasz nad książkami, stary – _mruknął do siebie w myślach. – _Jeszcze trochę, a zamienisz się w Granger _– dodał, wzdrygając się lekko. Ostatnie, czego by chciał, to stać się drugą chodzącą encyklopedią. W końcu jeden leksykon wiedzy wszelakiej na nogach wystarczył, nieprawdaż?

- Roberto – zawołał idącego w jego kierunku chłopaka o iście hiszpańskiej urodzie. – Jak rozmowa?

- Wujek mówił, że będzie. Mamy się tylko postarać, żeby Szef, jak już wróci do siebie, nie zaczął od mordowania wszystkich dookoła.

- O to się nie martw, już wiem, co zrobić. Chociaż pewnie będę miał zagwarantowane wypruwanie flaków – mruknął Draco i kiwnąwszy głową młodszemu Ślizgonowi, wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

- Harry, jak ty mu właściwie przyłożyłeś?

- O co ci chodzi?

- O to, że jakoś dalej strzela tymi swoimi uśmiechami na prawo i lewo. Nie podoba mi się to.

- A myślisz, że mi się podoba? Sam widziałeś, jak oberwał.

- No wiem, ale dalej mnie to zastanawia. Mogłeś walnąć może trochę niżej…

- Wiesz co? Mam pomysł. Jak jesteś taki mądry, sam to zrobisz.

- Ja?

- A niby kto?

- Ale przecież on mnie zamorduje!

- A myślisz, że mnie nie? Przecież to ja go grzmotnąłem pierwszy.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że ja też muszę!

- Ron, nie rób z siebie mięczaka. Wystarczy porządny zamach.

- To czemu sam nie wziąłeś porządnego zamachu?

- Wziąłem! Ale na pewno przesunął głowę zanim uderzyłem.

- Jasne, może jeszcze ściągnął ją sobie z karku, a potem dla niepoznaki przyczepił ją sobie z powrotem, co?

- Ron, weź nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś!

- O, odezwał się ten mądry, co to ma niesamowicie genialne pomysły!

- Pomysł jest dobry!

- Oczywiście. A to pewnie wina Snape'a, że się nie udał, co?

- No przecież nie moja!

- Pogódź się z tym, Harry, spartaczyłeś robotę.

- Nie, mam tego dość. Chodź, idziemy.

-Niby gdzie? Ej, nie ciągnij mnie!

- Mówiłem, jesteś taki mądry – sam to zrób.

- Pogrzało cię? Mówiłem, że tego nie zrobię!

- A co, tak bardzo tchórzysz?

- … Ja nie tchórzę…

- Nie nadajesz się na Gryfona.

- Sam się nie nadajesz! Gdzie masz tę pałkę?

Wracał właśnie z pokolacyjnej wizyty u Albusa, który okazał się być już w zadziwiająco dobrym stanie. Z chęcią częstował go tymi swoimi pysznymi cytrynowymi dropsami, oferował herbatę, ale bardzo szybko stwierdził, że czuje się jeszcze trochę słabo i woli się położyć. Nie mógł przecież męczyć dłużej starszego czarodzieja, więc skierował swoje kroki do własnych kwater. Gdy teraz kroczył już korytarzem w lochach, który był bardzo blisko jego gabinetu, niespodziewanie młody Malfoy zastąpił mu drogę.

- Witaj, Draco – uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie. – Nie powinieneś się teraz uczyć do OWUTEMów? W końcu zostało ci nie za dużo czasu, a nie chcemy, żebyś miał słabsze wyniki, nieprawdaż?

- Oczywiście. Nie martw się, dam sobie radę z egzaminami. Na razie jednak muszę się rozprawić z pewną przykrą sprawą… - dramatycznie zawiesił głos, wpatrując się z rezygnacją w podłogę.

- Mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?

- Czy ja wiem? To dosyć skomplikowane…

- Nie martw się, razem na pewno znajdziemy rozwiązanie.

Położył pokrzepiająco rękę na ramieniu ucznia, który niespokojnie kręcił się w miejscu. W końcu jednak westchnął głębiej i ostrożnie spojrzał w oczy nauczyciela, który uśmiechnął się, by dodać mu otuchy.

- No… dobrze, może i mógłby pan pomóc… Ale wolałbym nie rozmawiać o tym na korytarzu.

- W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

- A nie moglibyśmy… nie wiem, porozmawiać w sali od eliksirów? Mniejsze szanse, że ktoś nas podsłucha – rzucił szybko Ślizgon, modląc się w duchu, żeby profesor się z nim zgodził.

Severus zastanowił się przez moment, po czym uśmiechnął szerzej.

- Jeśli tam będzie ci wygodniej wyrzucić to z siebie, to proszę bardzo, chodźmy.

Młody Malfoy w myślach odetchnął z ulgą. Ruszył powoli za Snapem, mając nadzieję, że reszta pójdzie równie gładko.

Kilka chwil później znaleźli się przed drzwiami klasy. Severus złapał klamkę i rozejrzał się, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że Draco zatrzymał się dobre trzy metry od drzwi. Uniósł brew, ale zanim zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, chłopak odezwał się szybko:

- Niech pan wchodzi, profesorze, ja się tylko szybko rozejrzę, czy nikt nas nie śledził.

- No dobrze, w takim razie poczekam na ciebie w sali – odparł Severus, uśmiechając się znów szerzej.

Nie obawiając się żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zdążył przejść ledwie połowę długości sali, gdy poczuł się dziwnie senny. Po kilku kolejnych krokach jego mięśnie stały się dziwnie ociężałe. Ziewnął przeciągle i zaczął upadać, a mniej więcej w połowie lotu w dół, jego umysł odpłynął ku krainie Morfeusza.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudził się w pozycji siedzącej na jakimś wyjątkowo wygodnym fotelu. Otworzył powoli oczy, by z zaciekawieniem rozejrzeć się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zauważając zarysy ławek wywnioskował, że najwyraźniej wciąż znajdował się w sali eliksirów. Chciał wstać i przejść się po pomieszczeniu dla rozprostowania kości, ale ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie mógł. Jego ręce i tors przyciśnięte były do fotela skórzanymi pasami. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało na to, że wylądował w jakimś tajemniczym horrorze. Wprost nie mógł się doczekać, by dowiedzieć się, cóż takiego stanie się dalej.

Po kilku minutach, które spędził na nuceniu sobie pod nosem wesołych melodyjek, drzwi od sali otworzyły się szeroko, wpuszczając do środka snop oślepiającego światła. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by przyzwyczaić wzrok do nowego oświetlenia. W tym czasie do środka, sądząc po odgłosach kroków, weszły dwie osoby. Przybyli goście zamknęli starannie drzwi, a ciemność, która na powrót zapanowała, została po chwili rozproszona przez zapalane świece, tworzące wokół fotela duży okrąg. Severus śledził wzrokiem Dracona, budzącego do życia coraz to kolejne płomyki. Gdy zapłonęły już wszystkie, młody Ślizgon zszedł z oczu Severusa, zatrzymując się za fotelem. Mistrz Eliksirów przeniósł wzrok na stojącą przy drzwiach wysoką, zakapturzoną postać z pochyloną głową. Nieznajomy stał nieruchomo z dłońmi złączonymi i skrytymi w obszernych rękawach ciemnego płaszcza z tajemniczym, przypominającym runiczne symbole haftem, falującym nieznacznie pomimo bezruchu powietrza.

Niespodziewanie, po długim bezruchu ruszył nagle w stronę Severusa. Zdawać by się mogło, że przybysz nie kroczył, a płynął tuż nad podłogą, ani na chwilę nie unosząc głowy, ani nie rozdzielając rąk. Płomienie pobliskich świec zadrżały i przygasły znacznie, a gdy tajemniczy jegomość przepłynął koło nich, zapłonęły na powrót silnym blaskiem. Nieznajomy zatrzymał się tuż przed fotelem i znów znieruchomiał. Niezwykle wolno uniósł nieco głowę. Spod kaptura błysnęły nagle jaskrawoczerwone punkciki stanowiące upiorne oczy, a w tej samej chwili hafty na płaszczu rozżarzyły się krwawą poświatą.

- Severusssie… - wypłynął z cienia niski, przenikający na wskroś głos. – Kroczysz złą ścieżką… Zaniechaj tej zgubnej podróży…

Słowa huczały pod czaszką, a pomieszczenie zdawało się wypełniać mdłym zapachem kadzideł. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, ale skupił mocniej zaciekawiony wzrok na postaci przed sobą.

Nagle nieznajomy gwałtownym ruchem wyrzucił ręce na boki, po czym powoli wykonał przeciwny ruch, lecz tym razem nie skrył dłoni, a złączył je przed sobą. Po chwili bezruchu z pomiędzy jego palców spłynął w dół romboidalny kryształ i zawisł na cienkim, srebrnym łańcuszku. Kamień wisiał przez dłuższą chwilę nieruchomo, aż nagle drgnął i samoistnie zaczął się bujać na boki. Z początku poruszał się powoli, lecz z każdą chwilą przyspieszał, przyciągając jak magnes wzrok Severusa. Ten zaś starał się usilnie wpatrywać w zastygłego w bezruchu przybysza, ale gdy kamień zaczął dodatkowo wirować, Mistrz Eliksirów zatracił się w blasku płomieni, odbijającym się w krysztale.

Świat stał się dla niego jedynie wirującym blaskiem roztaczającym się w nieskończoność. Na chwilę obecną nic nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Wszystkie myśli, emocje, uczucia odeszły w niebyt, pozostawiając go sam na sam z magicznym światłem, które zawładnęło jego umysłem. Czuł niebywałą moc, wciągającą go jakby do wnętrza kamienia. Nie próbował nawet opierać się tej sile. Była ona zbyt czysta, nieskalana, by chociaż spróbować się jej sprzeciwić. Gdy kryształ niespodziewanie znieruchomiał, a ułamek sekundy później zaczął szaleńczo wirować w przeciwnym kierunku, Severus poczuł nagle, jakby ta siła poczęła odpychać go z niebywałą mocą. Jego umysł, dotąd dryfujący gdzieś w niepojętej nikomu przestrzeni, nagle trafił z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a jego samego z miejsca zalała fala niedowierzania i wściekłości.

Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, a przed oczami ujrzał znów całe pomieszczenie, tajemniczą postać i ten przeklęty kamień, tym razem zupełnie nieruchomy. Szarpnął się ze złością, by uwolnić się z więzów, ale gdy to się nie powiodło jego wściekłość jeszcze się nasiliła. Jakby nie dość było tego wszystkiego, co do tej pory zrobił. Pozwolił Granger wejść do pracowni, doradzał Longbottomowi, pocieszał Albusa i Granger, chciał pomóc Potterowi… Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, kto nabił mu tego solidnego guza na potylicy. Momentalnie krew w nim zawrzała.

- Zabiję tego bachora… - warknął wściekle i znów się szarpnął. – Draco! Masz mnie w tej chwili uwolnić! Bo jak nie…

Zanim zdążył dokończyć to zdanie, poczuł, jak pasy poluzowały się, a po chwili był całkowicie wolny. Zerwał się z fotela i w z prędkością błyskawicy znalazł się na korytarzu, minąwszy obojętnie tego pieprzonego hipnotyzera, który mu urządził to całe przedstawienie. Niezwłocznie skierował się ku przeklętej wieży Gryffindoru, przemykając korytarzami niczym wielka chmura burzowa, czy wulkan gotów wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Po drodze minął dwójkę czwartorocznych Ślizgonów, którzy momentalnie uskoczyli mu z drogi, bojąc się wypowiedzieć chociaż słowo.

Już był niedaleko wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, gdy nagle usłyszał jakiś ruch za sobą. Nie zdążył nawet zerknąć przez ramię, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy, promieniujący ból momentalnie poraził wszystkie mięśnie, przed oczami wybuchła mu supernowa, świat rozbłysł miliardami gwiazd, a potem zapadła ciemność…

- O żesz jasna cholera… - wyrwało się z ust rudzielca, gdy spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- No, Ron, chyba trochę przesadziłeś – mruknął Wybraniec, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Harry, musimy coś zrobić.

- Niby co?

- No przecież nie zostawimy go tutaj, jak mu się krew z głowy leje!

- Ale w sumie dlaczego nie? Byłby spokój raz na zawsze.

- Tak i między innymi Hermiona by się do nas więcej nie odezwała. Trzymaj – mruknął, wciskając mu w rękę ociekające posoką narzędzie zbrodni.

Harry westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy Ron pochylił się nad Snapem. Rudzielec niepewnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- No czyś tu kompletnie ogłupiał?

- O co ci znowu chodzi?

- Przecież jak go obudzisz, to nas tu na miejscu pomorduje!

- A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

- Tak, zostawić go tutaj i zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie!

- I to niby ja jestem tchórzem, tak?

Kłóciliby się z pewnością dużo dłużej, gdyby nie przerwało im ciche, pełne bólu jęknięcie z okolicy podłogi. Obaj podskoczyli ze strachu i odruchowo cofnęli się o kilka kroków. Snape powoli obrócił się na plecy i złapał za tył głowy, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu.

- Moja, biedna głowa… - jęknął. Przed dłuższą chwilę leżał nieruchomo, aż w końcu otworzył oczy i jak na złość, spojrzał prosto na Gryfonów. – Panie Potter, pałka się panu pobrudziła – powiedział głośno lekko nieprzytomnym głosem.

Nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na ich spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania, wstał powoli i zachwiał się lekko, ale udało mu się jakoś utrzymać równowagę. Podrapał się po głowie, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie zagnało go w tę część Hogwartu, a gdy nic nie wymyślił, wzruszył ramionami i ruszył niespiesznie gdzieś przed siebie. Mimo, że sam tego nie zauważał, zataczał się na boki jak pijany.

To, jak mu się udało dotrzeć w jednym kawałku do swojego gabinetu, pomimo karuzeli, jaką urządził sobie jego mózg pod czaszką, stanowi zagadkę dorównującą tajemnicy trójkąta bermudzkiego. Niemniej jednak w tajemniczy sposób znalazł się w swojej grocie, gdzie usiadł za biurkiem, by odpocząć. Jakby nie patrzeć, zawroty głowy potrafią być wielce męczące. Złapał się znów za głowę, a wyczuwszy pod palcami zaschniętą krew, z westchnięciem wstał z powrotem i skierował się do łazienki. Stanąwszy przed lustrem, ściągnął szatę wierzchnią i koszulę, które w równym stopniu splamione były posoką. Odłożył ubrania na bok, notując w myślach, by później je przeprać i już miał odkręcić wodę, gdy do jego uszu doszło głośne pukanie.

- Proszę! – zawołał głośno, zastanawiając się, któż to zechciał go odwiedzić.

- Severusie! Jesteś tu gdzieś? – usłyszał dźwięczny głos Tonks.

- W łazience! Uważaj na stolik w salonie! – odkrzyknął, a praktycznie w tej samej chwili usłyszał, jak o coś uderzyła i zaklęła głośno. – Nic ci nie jest? – W jego głos wdarł się niepokój.

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Nie zauważyłam regału z książkami – odezwała się, wchodząc już do łazienki. Praktycznie zaraz za progiem zatrzymała się, zszokowana. – No proszę, Sever, nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć cię w… takich okolicznościach.

- Miałem taki drobny wypadek – mruknął, odkręcając wodę i pochylając się, by zmyć krew z włosów.

- Właśnie widać. Chociaż przyznam, że to raczej nieprawdopodobne. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ja tu jestem ofiarą losu.

Severus zaśmiał się głośno, a Tonks prawie oczy wypadły z orbit.

- To, że czasem się potkniesz, nie znaczy od razu, że jesteś ofiarą.

- Ty się dobrze czujesz?

- Trochę mnie głowa boli, ale poza tym czuję się nad wyraz znakomicie, dziękuję, że pytasz.

- A może ty chory jesteś? – zapytała szybko, starając się zmusić do pracy opadającą szczękę.

- Jak już mówiłem, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Bardziej bym się za to martwił o ciebie.

Tonks na chwilę dosłownie zdębiała i nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Snape zachowywał się zupełnie dziwnie i nienormalnie!

- Czekaj, bo ja cię chyba źle zrozumiałam. Możesz powtórzyć ostatnie zdanie?

- Mówiłem, że martwię się o ciebie. Słyszałem, jak się uderzyłaś.

- Że niby CO ty robisz?

Severus westchnął. Zakręcił wodę, wyprostował się i sięgnął po ręcznik.

- Martwię się. Z tego co słyszałem, musiałaś dosyć mocno uderzyć.

- Nie, ja chyba śnię… - mruknęła do siebie, siadając ostrożnie na brzegu wanny. – Dlaczego ty się… martwisz o mnie?

- Ponieważ na przykład mogłaś sobie zrobić krzywdę?

- A od kiedy robi ci to jakąś różnicę?

- No przecież nie mogę dopuścić, żeby coś ci się stało w mojej obecności, kiedy miałem możliwość udzielenia ci pomocy.

Dla Tonks to było za wiele. Najpierw się uszczypnęła, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie śpi, a gdy okazało się, że to rzeczywistość, podeszła do Severusa i bezpardonowo położyła rękę na jego czole.

- Mógłbym wiedzieć, co ty właściwie robisz?

- Sprawdzam, czy masz gorączkę.

- A popatrz, Minerwa też ostatnio sprawdzała, nie wiem nawet czemu – odparł, uśmiechając się do niej.

- Czemu się jej nie dziwię…

Kątem oka dostrzegła w lustrze czerwoną smugę na jego kruczoczarnych włosach. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i położywszy rękę na jego ramieniu, obróciła go bez słowa.

- Krwawi jeszcze – wytłumaczyła, zanim zapytał, o co chodzi. – Wprawdzie mistrzynią w tym nie jestem, ale chyba jestem w stanie jakoś to załatać.

- Ależ nie trudź się, moja droga. Zaraz sobie z tym poradzę…

- Jasne, a w najlepszym razie wsadzisz sobie różdżkę w mózg. Nie marudź, tylko stój i się nie ruszaj.

- Ale naprawdę nie mu…

- Zamkniesz się wreszcie? Nie, wiesz co, wolałam jak mnie wyzywałeś od idiotek.

Przytknęła koniec różdżki do rany, która zaczęła się powoli zasklepiać.

- Co było wielkim nietaktem z mojej strony. Nie powinienem był wątpić w twój intelekt, a tym bardziej informować o tym cały świat.

- Sev, ja cię proszę, zamknij tę twoją cholerną jadaczkę, albo zacznij się wyrażać normalnie!

Severus stropił się nieznacznie, gdy go zganiła, ale posłusznie zamilkł. W ciszy, która brzmiała dla uszy dużo lepiej niż ta jego durna gadanina. Kiedy skończyła leczyć ranę, odsunęła się, chowając jednocześnie różdżkę.

- Dziękuję ci bardzo, Tonks, chociaż nadal uważam, że nie musiałaś tego robić – powiedział, odwracając się do niej z uśmiechem. – Mógłbym ci się może jakoś odwdzięczyć?

- Nie, spokojnie, nie mu… - urwała, gdy pewna interesująca myśl przyszła jej do głowy. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy warto ryzykować i podjęła decyzję. – W sumie jest coś, w czym mógłbyś mi pomóc… - powiedziała powoli, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

- Powiedz tylko co, a postaram się pomóc najlepiej jak potrafię.

- W to nie wątpię. Ale to nie tutaj, chodźmy lepiej do twojej sypialni, tam będzie dużo wygodniej.

- Co tylko sobie życzysz.

Z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy chwyciła go za rękę i wspólnie skierowali się do pomieszczenia obok…

Hermiona Granger siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, czytając podręcznik od transmutacji. Co jakiś czas odruchowo zerkała na wiadomość od profesora Snape'a, którą otrzymała sową przy kolacji. Profesor informował w niej, że zamówienie dotrze do Hogwartu następnego dnia z rana i będzie mogła skorzystać z jego pracowni, jeśli będzie chciała. Hermiona oczywiście bardzo chciała, gdyż chwilami miała go już całkiem powyżej uszu. Nawet w tym cholernym liście roiło się od uprzejmości, od których aż oczy bolały przy czytaniu. Obawiała się jedynie, że jeśli zbyt często będzie się ktoś wtrącał z genialnymi pomysłami na przywrócenie mu jego charakteru, może się to źle skończyć. Oczywiście nie tylko dla profesora. W końcu, czy istnieje ktoś, kto wytrzymałby dłuższy czas z miłą wersją Snape'a, skoro nawet Dumbledore, z tego co opowiadała jej Ginny, nie wytrzymał i wybuchł? Szansa na to była wyjątkowo nikła.

Westchnęła i zamknęła książkę. Tyle myśli przelatywało przez jej umysł, że nie była w stanie skupić się na tekście. Zwijała właśnie pergamin, na którym zapisywała notatki, gdy do pokoju wspólnego weszli Harry z Ronem. Kiedy tylko spojrzała na ich miny, zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. W milczeniu podeszli do niej i usiedli obok.

- Snape nas zabije – mruknął Ron, wbijając wzrok w stół.

- Co żeście znowu zrobili?

- Ron przyłożył mu w łeb.

- Ale ty mnie do tego namówiłeś!

- I mówiłem też, żeby stamtąd iść! Przez ciebie nas zobaczył!

- I tak już widział wcześniej, jak ty mu przywaliłeś!

- Ale mógł o tym zapomnieć!

- Jasne, chyba ci umknęło, jaką ma dobrą pamięć, jeśli chodzi o tych, co mu nagrabili!

- Nie kłóćcie się! – wrzasnęła w końcu Hermiona, a w całym pokoju wspólnym zapadła cisza. – Siadać z powrotem – poleciła chłopakom, którzy nawet nie zorientowali się, kiedy wstali. Spojrzała na resztę uczniów. – A wy wracajcie do swoich spraw. No już! – Gdy pokój wspólny rozbrzmiał na powrót rozmowami i śmiechami, rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające. – Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam, że nabiliście mu już dwa guzy?

Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

- No tak… Ale to i tak nie podziałało – odparł powoli Harry.

- Czy wyście do końca zdurnieli? Przecież on was rozszarpie!

- Ale Hermiona, musieliśmy coś zrobić! Widziałaś do czego prowadzi to jego zach…

- Harry Jamesie Potterze! To nie jest wytłumaczenie do zaatakowania nauczyciela! Nie, Harry, nie będę słuchać, co masz do powiedzenia! Zachowujesz się, jak nieodpowiedzialne dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawki! Zrozum, wojna się skończyła, nie musisz już ratować całego świata, więc mógłbyś wreszcie się uspokoić. A ty, Ron, przestałbyś wreszcie słuchać jego durnych pomysłów. A teraz, proszę bardzo, obaj idziecie przeprosić profesora Snape'a.

- Ty sobie żartujesz, tak? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

- O nie, mój drogi, pójdziecie do niego i przeprosicie za to, co zrobiliście, a ja przypilnuję, żebyście na pewno to zrobili. Cieszcie się, że nie odjęłam wam punktów, chociaż powinnam. No już, idziemy!

Wybraniec i jego najlepszy przyjaciel westchnęli równocześnie i nie widząc dla siebie żadnego ratunku, z ociąganiem ruszyli za prefekt naczelną.

- Severusie, jesteś tutaj?

Minerwa McGonagall otworzyła szerzej drzwi, a nie widząc Mistrza Eliksirów w pobliżu, weszła powoli do jego kwater, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Widząc zamknięte drzwi od sypialni, zbliżyła się do nich niespiesznie i już miała zapukać, gdy usłyszała coś, co momentalnie wmurowało ją w podłogę. Nie mogła do końca uwierzyć w to, co słyszała, ale ten kobiecy głos był nad wyraz wyraźny.

- O taak, tak, Severusie, proszę, nie przerywaj, ooo tak, mocniej, proszę, Severusie, mocniej!

Gdy tylko odzyskała władzę nad mięśniami, odsunęła się gwałtownie. Wycofując się, wpadła na stolik do kawy, który Severus kupił kilka dni temu i straciwszy równowagę, runęła na czarną, skórzaną sofę. Zaraz jednak zerwała się na nogi. Szybko odszukała barek Mistrza Eliksirów, skąd wyjęła pękatą butelkę z koniakiem. Mniej więcej w zeszłym roku zorientowała się w końcu, że chociaż sam Severus gustował w Ognistej Whisky, koniak zawsze był w jego zapasach, na wypadek, gdyby Minerwa miała ochotę się z nim napić.

Otworzyła szybko butelkę i nie bawiąc się w dobre maniery, pociągnęła głębszy łyk prosto z gwinta. Prawie się zadławiła, gdy niespodziewanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Krztusząc się, ledwie zdążyła zamknąć barek, kiedy drzwi niespodziewanie otworzyły się, a do środka wślizgnęła się Hermiona.

- Profe… O, pani profesor, nie wiedziałam, że pani tu jest… - powiedziała Gryfonka, gdy Minerwa odchrząknęła głośno.

- Spodziewam się, panno Granger. Co panią tu sprowadza? – zapytała rzeczowym tonem.

- Chciałam porozmawiać z profesorem.

- Profesor Snape jest teraz… zajęty. Nie sądzę, żeby był osiągalny jeszcze dzisiaj.

- Ah… No dobrze. W takim razie dobranoc, pani profesor.

- Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Minerwa poczekała, aż drzwi zamkną się za Gryfonką i dopiero wtedy odetchnęła z ulgą i wyciągnęła butelkę zza pleców, pociągając z niej kolejny łyk. Wzdychając, usadowiła się na sofie, gdzie delektując się trunkiem, czekała na Severusa.

Tonks westchnęła błogo. Dawno już nie czuła się tak zrelaksowana. Nie wiedziała, jak przetrwałaby kolejny dzień bez Severusa i jego cudownych dłoni…


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks westchnęła błogo. Dawno już nie czuła się tak zrelaksowana. Nie wiedziała, jak przetrwałaby kolejny dzień bez Severusa i jego cudownych dłoni. Już i tak się namordowała cały tydzień. A dzięki temu miłemu dupkowi mogła się chociaż na trochę oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości.

Korzystając z chwili, w czasie której Mistrz Eliksirów zmywał olejek z rąk, niechętnie się podniosła, by założyć stanik. Siedząc jeszcze na łóżku, przeciągnęła się z lubością i dopiero wtedy wstała. Wciągała właśnie bluzkę przez głowę, gdy do sypialni wrócił Severus. Podszedł do niej niespiesznie i oparł się ramieniem o kolumienkę łóżka, czekając, aż Tonks do końca się ubierze.

- No i jak się czują twoje plecy? – zapytał z uśmiechem, gdy z powrotem usiadła.

- Wspaniale! Myślałam już, że nigdy mnie nie przestaną boleć. No kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taki świetny w tych sprawach.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Teraz powinnaś się pilnować, żeby nie przesiadywać tyle nad papierami.

- Ta, powiedz to mojemu szefowi. Facet myśli, że nie nadaję się do niczego innego. Wiesz, jak mnie to denerwuje?

- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Jakby nie patrzeć, zawsze możesz mu pokazać, że do papierkowej roboty też się nie nadajesz.

- Próbowałam! A ten mi tylko podesłał jakiegoś swojego przydupasa, żeby mnie poinstruować „jak poprawnie wypełniać dokumentację" – odparła z ironią. – Że też King musiał zostać tym cholernym ministrem…

- To napisz do niego skargę. Jak jest już tym ministrem magii, może nakazać twojemu szefowi, żeby ci odpuścił.

- A wiesz, to jest myśl! – Severus uśmiechnął się szerzej widząc w jej oczach promyki nadziei. – Ale jak ten dureń się na mnie zemści za to, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina!

- W takim razie postaram ci się to zrekompensować kolejnym masażem.

Tonks przez chwilę przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

- Obiecujesz?

- Oczywiście, zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa.

- Dobra, to w takim razie przyjdę jutro, w porządku? Już mam zapowiedziane tonięcie w papierach…

- Będę czekał. Rozumiem, że mam spodziewać się ciebie pod wieczór?

- Tak myślę. Koło dwudziestej będzie ci pasowało?

- Jeśli tobie ta pora odpowiada, ja się dostosuję.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wstała powoli, przeciągnęła się znów i podeszła do niego. Stanąwszy przed nim, wspięła się na palce, by pocałować go w policzek, a gdy się odsunęła, na jej twarzy widniał łobuzerski uśmiech.

- W życiu bym nie uwierzyła, że straszny Nietoperz z lochów potrafi być takim sympatycznym facetem – powiedziała, puszczając mu oczko.

- Staram się jak mogę – odparł z uśmiechem, kłaniając się lekko.

- I o dziwo ci to wychodzi. Ale i tak nie wierzę, że zmieniłeś się tak sam z własnej woli – dodała, pokazując mu język.

- A czy to ważne jak to się stało? Liczy się przecież efekt końcowy.

Roześmiała się, gdy puścił jej oczko, uśmiechając się przy tym zadziornie. Na kilometr było widać, że coś mu odbiło, ale nie miała serca zastanawiać się nad tym nawet. Użerając się tyle lat z najgorszym dupkiem, jakiego miała okazję poznać, miło było porozmawiać z nim, jak z człowiekiem, tym bardziej, że starał się zachowywać uprzejmie. Obawiała się, że będzie jej go brakowało, jak już wróci do siebie.

- Dobra, dobra, panie Podrywacz, dawaj lepiej te eliksiry, które Szalonooki chciał.

- Już się robi, Szanowna Pani.

Teatralnie skłonił się nisko, na co z rozbawieniem wywróciła oczami i otworzył drzwi do salonu, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Niewiele myśląc, podeszła szybko do niego i wcisnęła się pomiędzy jego tors a futrynę drzwi, by zobaczyć, co go zaskoczyło. Prawie zwichnęła opadającą błyskawicznie szczękę na widok Minerwy McGonagall śpiącej na czarnej sofie z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Na podłodze przy sofie leżała przewrócona pękata butelka, a jej zawartość rozlała się na dywanie, przez co w powietrzu unosił się silny zapach koniaku.

- No kto by pomyślał – mruknął z rozbawieniem Severus.

Najciszej, jak mógł, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie do magazynu z eliksirami, uprzednio gestem nakazując Tonks nie ruszać się z miejsca. Miło z jego strony, że nie chciał budzić Minerwy, ale w końcu i tak by musiał to zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy nauczycielka Transmutacji wymamrotała coś pod nosem, po czym usiłowała obrócić się na drugi bok, prawie spadając przy tym z sofy. Gdy już osiągnęła cel, przytuliła do piersi leżącą obok poduszkę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się błogi spokój. Tonks tymczasem usilnie starała się nie roześmiać.

Po kilku chwilach Severus wrócił z małą skrzyneczką, wypełnioną potrzebnymi fiolkami i podszedł powoli do Tonks, pokazując jej, że ma być cicho. Kiwnęła głową, a znalazłszy się przy niej, złapał ją za rękę, by poprowadzić ją do gabinetu, pilnując przy tym, by o coś nie uderzyła. Dopiero, gdy drzwi strzegące kwater Severusa się za nimi zamknęły, młoda aurorka wybuchła śmiechem.

- Widziałeś jej minę? – wykrzyknęła, gdy udało jej się po dłuższym czasie opanować śmiech. – Spała, jak niemowlę!

- Widziałem, widziałem i dlatego też nie chciałem jej budzić – odparł Severus z uśmiechem.

- To ja w takim razie wracam już do siebie, bo znając moje zdolności, zaraz bym ją obudziła jakimś hałasem.

-Nie przesadzaj, Tonks…

- Wcale nie przesadzam, więc nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej. Dzięki jeszcze raz za ten masaż i pamiętaj, że jutro zjawiam się na kolejny – dodała wesoło i znów pocałowała go w policzek.

Severus pokręcił głową, gdy wychodząc uderzyła ramieniem w futrynę drzwi, jak chciała zerknąć jeszcze na niego przez ramię. Westchnął i wrócił do salonu. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Minerwie, która w międzyczasie zdążyła się tak przekręcić, że teraz spała na drugim końcu sofy. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc błogi wyraz jej twarzy. Podejmując decyzję, wyjął różdżkę. Ostrożnie umieścił kobietę na magicznych noszach, dzięki którym mógł przetransportować ją do sypialni i położyć ją na łóżku, z którego od razu zagarnęła całą kołdrę, przykrywając się po uszy. Gdy upewnił się, że Minerwa wciąż głęboko śpi, wrócił do salonu, by sprzątnąć resztki alkoholu i pozbyć się zapachu koniaku z powietrza.

Po doprowadzeniu pomieszczenia do porządku, zajrzał na chwilę do sypialni. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc na podłodze zapomnianą poduszkę z sofy. Minerwa skorzystała z okazji i bezczelnie przywłaszczyła sobie obie poduszki leżące do tej pory spokojnie na łóżku. Severus zaśmiał się cicho, a wróciwszy do salonu, wyczarował sobie ciemno-czerwony koc, którym przykrył się, kładąc się na sofie. Moment później szybkim ruchem nadgarstka sprawił, że światło w pomieszczeniu zgasło i po chwili odpłynął spokojnie w krainę snów i marzeń.


	7. Chapter 7

Leniwie przewróciła się na drugi bok, wtulając się beztrosko w miękką poduszkę. Pomimo pulsującego nieznośnie bólu głowy cieszyła się niezmiernie, że się obudziła. W życiu by nie pomyślała, że podburzona alkoholem jej wyobraźnia zacznie podsyłać jej sny, w których natyka się na Severusa wyraźnie zaspokajającego jakąś kobietę w swojej sypialni. Nawet jeśli nie oglądała tych wydarzeń, a jedynie słuchała dźwięków. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, kiedy ostatnim razem przyłapała się na tak absurdalnym śnie, ale w gruncie rzeczy mało ją to obchodziło. Liczyła się świadomość, że miała to już za sobą.

Nie chcąc dłużej roztrząsać dziwnych nocnych wydarzeń, odwróciła się na plecy i powoli otworzyła oczy. Ułamek sekundy później zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. Z niepokojem uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, które w żaden sposób nie przypominało jej sypialni, utrzymanej w jasnych barwach. W małym kominku spokojnie trzeszczał ogień, ogrzewając przyjemnie cały pokój i jednocześnie rozpraszając panujący półmrok. Jeszcze wolniej, niż wcześniej, wstała z wielkiego i wyjątkowo przyjemnego łoża z czterema zdobionymi kolumnami, po czym z wahaniem przyjrzała się stojącym spokojnie meblom. Obity czarną skórą fotel, ustawiony w pobliżu kominka, niepokojąco przypominał jej wygodną sofę, na której zawsze miała przyjemność siedzieć podczas wizyt u Severusa. W tym też momencie zrodziło się w jej umyśle niejasne podejrzenie, że to, co wpierw uznała za oczywisty sen, mogło nim nie być. Zanim jednak zdążyła dogłębniej rozważyć nagłą myśl, ciemne drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się nie kto inny, jak sam Mistrz Eliksirów we własnej osobie. Na widok zszokowanej miny Minerwy, uśmiechnął się ciepło i podszedł do niej powoli.

- Dobrze widzieć, że już nie śpisz, Minerwo – zaczął spokojnie, mówiąc przy tym wyjątkowo uprzejmym tonem. – Albus szuka cię od samego rana.

- Jak to? Severusie, gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała z wahaniem, nie wiedząc, czego może się spodziewać.

- W mojej sypialni – odparł prosto, jakby jego słowa nie były żadną rewelacją. – Wczoraj zasnęłaś na sofie w moim salonie, a ja pomyślałem, że na normalnym łóżku mogłoby ci się wygodniej spać – dodał, uśmiechając się wciąż ciepło.

Minerwa z wrażenia usiadła znów na krawędzi łoża. Z tego, co powiedział Severus, wynikało jasno, że to naprawdę nie był sen. A w dodatku spała na łóżku, w którym poprzedniego wieczora działy się rzeczy, o których naprawdę nie chciałaby wiedzieć. Ciężko było jej w to uwierzyć.

- Która jest godzina? – spytała głosem wyprutym z emocji.

- Za półgodziny zaczną się lekcje, dlatego też chciałem cię teraz obudzić.

- Coś niezwykłego działo się, kiedy spałam?

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, a w tym czasie pojawił się przed nimi skrzat domowy z tacą pełną kanapek, omletów, jajek o różnej konsystencji oraz dzbankami z herbatą i kawą. Elf skłonił się przed nią nieznacznie i postawił całą tacę, która właściwie była przynajmniej dwa razy większa od niego, na stoliku koło łóżka, życząc jej smacznego. Po raz niezliczony Minerwa uznała, że Albus stanowczo rozpieszcza skrzaty. Porcja, która właśnie została dostarczona dla niej, mogłaby spokojnie wystarczyć na tuzin wojska.

Sięgnęła po filiżankę i już miała chwycić dzbanek z kawą, kiedy skrzat ją uprzedził. Stworek uprzejmie napełnił naczynie gorącą i aromatyczną kawą, po czym skłonił się i zniknął, wydając przy tym ciche pyknięcie. Minerwa ostrożnie napiła się kawy. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, zauważając, że napój jest idealnie taki, jaki zawsze piła.

- Wczoraj wieczorem odwiedziła mnie Tonks… - zaczął Severus. Minerwa zakrztusiła się kawą.

- Tonks? – wydusiła z siebie po chwili, odtrącając uprzejmie rękę Severusa, gdy chciał poklepać ją po plecach.

- Tak, Alastor przysłał ją do mnie po kilka eliksirów leczniczych.

„_Chyba antykoncepcyjnych"_ – mruknęła w myślach, zaś na głos odparła – Rozumiem.

- Jak już mówiłem, Albus szuka cię od samego świtu, ale powiedziałem mu, że nie musi się martwić, a ja postaram się, żebyś była na lekcjach – ciągnął Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zauważając niepokojącej nuty w jej głosie. – Natomiast zaraz po śniadaniu wpadła tutaj panna Granger, zamknęła się w mojej pracowni i uprzejmie uprzedziła, że przeklnie każdego, kto chociaż zbliży się do drzwi. Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego była przy tym taka nerwowa – dodał, gładząc w zamyśleniu podbródek.

Zanim jednak zdążył się dogłębnie zastanowić nad tym zadziwiającym zjawiskiem, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi gabinetu Severusa, które było niezwykle wyraźnie słyszalne pomimo odległości dzielącej gabinet od sypialni.

- Wybacz mi na chwilę – przeprosił ją Severus, po czym wstał i niespiesznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Minerwa, choć chciała usiedzieć na miejscu, nie mogła powstrzymać ciekawości. Była wielce zdumiona, że ktokolwiek ośmielił się zapędzić do lochów w momencie, gdy Severus zachowywał się jak ten pacan Gilderoy. W związku z tym ostrożnie wstała i zbliżyła się do drzwi, starając się nie wydawać przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszała głos Severusa.

- Panie Potter, panie Weasley, w czym mogę pomóc?

- No… my chcieliśmy…

- Właściwie to Hermiona chciała…

- Znaczy, no… ona nam poradziła…

- No bo generalnie, to my byśmy chcieli…

- … pana przeprosić – dokończył kulawo pan Weasley, lekko ściszając głos.

Minerwa nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Odkąd na Severusa spadł ten wielki żyrandol, Hogwart wywrócił się do góry nogami. Nie można było inaczej określić sytuacji, kiedy to pan Potter wraz z kompanem zdecydowali się zwrócić do znienawidzonego przez nich Mistrza Eliksirów z jakimikolwiek przeprosinami. Nawet jeśli panna Granger wymogła to na nich.

- Ależ przecież nie stało się nic takiego, żebyście musieli mnie prosić o wybaczenie. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie chowam do was żadnej urazy, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego zwracacie się do mnie z przeprosinami – odparł Severus po dłuższej chwili iście Lockhartowskim głosem. Słysząc to, Minerwa miała wielką ochotę palnąć go w łeb za taki ton.

- Naprawdę nie musimy? – upewnił się Potter, zaś w jego głosie pojawiła się nadzieja.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Tym, co teraz musicie zrobić, jest zdążyć na lekcje. A z tego co widzę, zostało wam na to jedynie piętnaście minut.

- To my już pójdziemy, prawda Ron? W końcu musimy dojść na górę…

- No, tak, tak, chodźmy już. Do widzenia, profesorze.

- Do widzenia, chłopcy.

Zanim Severus zdążył dotrzeć z powrotem do sypialni, Minerwa siedziała już z powrotem na łóżku i kończyła śniadanie, udając przy tym, że w ogóle nie słyszała rozmowy. Mistrz Eliksirów kulturalnie usiadł na fotelu, nie przeszkadzając jej w konsumowaniu posiłku.

Gdy już skończyła się pożywiać, co nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, zważywszy na zbliżające się zajęcia, podziękowała mu za śniadanie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego zapewnienia, że „naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić" i udała się do kominka, by zafiukać do swojego gabinetu.

Kiedy kilka godzin później Severus zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Nie można tak jednak powiedzieć o całym szóstym roczniku Gryfonów i Krukonów, którzy znów musieli znosić przez pół lekcji ożywioną dyskusję pomiędzy profesorem a Luną, dotyczącą jakiś stworzeń zwanych alzackimi lwiorłami kawowymi. Nikt z zebranych na zajęciach nie wiedział cóż to za cudactwo, ale też nie chciał się dowiedzieć, kierując się dobrem swojego umysłu, który mógłby przeciążyć się po takich nowinkach. Severus natomiast cieszył się, że mógł poznać nowy okaz niezwykłej fauny francuskiej.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, skierował się automatycznie w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Zanim jednak zdążył przejść choćby połowę dystansu, na jego drodze znikąd pojawiła się panna Granger, trzymając w dłoni jakąś fiolkę, którą to też zaraz wyciągnęła w jego stronę.

- Niech pan to wypije – rozkazała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, na co większość otaczających ich uczniów spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Panią też miło widzieć, panno Granger – przywitał się uprzejmie Severus, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. Hermiona nieznacznie się skrzywiła, ale udało jej się utrzymać wyraz powagi na twarzy. – A mógłbym zapytać, cóż to za eliksir?

- Nie, nie mógłby pan. Proszę to po prostu wypić.

- A mam jakieś inne wyjście? – spytał z zawadiackim błyskiem w oku.

- Nie – odparła krótko, wciskając mu fiolkę w rękę.

Severus, nie widząc innej możliwości, wzruszył ramionami. Otworzył niespiesznie fiolkę i uniósł ją do ust, a tymczasem panna Granger rozejrzała się po sali morderczym wzrokiem.

- Jeśli od tej chwili ktoś jeszcze wymyśli jakiś „genialny" sposób na przywrócenie profesora do normalnych władz umysłowych, będzie miał do czynienia ze mną. A ja nie będę miała zamiaru puścić mu tego płazem. Pana też to dotyczy, dyrektorze – dodała groźnie, spoglądając na Dumbledore'a niczym bazyliszek.

Severus uniósł brew, dziwiąc się jej słowom, ale kiedy odwróciła się do niego z ponaglającym spojrzeniem, na wszelki wypadek szybko przełknął miksturę. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wyczuwał żadnej różnicy. Nawet chciał ją o tym uprzejmie poinformować, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak powoli zalewają go całe fale złości. Była to istna powódź negatywnych emocji, z których na przód wysuwała się żądza mordu i gwałtowna furia na wspomnienie o udziale Pottera w całym procesie „leczenia". Spojrzał na stojącą przed nim Granger z wzrokiem, którego nie powstydziłby się król węży. Jeden z mięśni jego twarzy drgał niebezpiecznie, zapowiadając wieczne tortury pierwszej osobie, która znajdzie się w zasięgu jego różdżki. Sięgnął do kieszeni, zaciskając palce na magicznym patyku z siłą, która wystarczyłaby do powalenia groźnego orka.

- Grrrrrangerrrrrrrrr… - warknął przeciągle. Ku jego zdumieniu, owo warknięcie nie wywołało takiego efektu, jakiego mógłby się spodziewać.

Naraz w całej sali wybuchły oklaski i wiwaty, przemieszane z radosnymi gwizdami. Większa część uczniów wyrażała swoją radość poprzez wstanie z miejsca i przekrzykiwanie się wzajemnie. Wybuch szczęścia nie ominął również stołu nauczycieli, gdzie niemal każdy pedagog dołączył się do oklasków, Albus wraz z Filiusem prawie skakali z radości, a Minerwa musiała otrzeć łzy wzruszenia i szczęścia. Najbardziej jednak zdumiała go reakcja panny Granger, która to słysząc wyraźny szał w jego głosie, wprost rzuciła się, by go wyściskać, a żeby tego było mało ucałowała go w oba policzki i usta, po czym przytuliła się do niego mocno. Severus nie odepchnął jej tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że był pogrążony w zbyt wielkim szoku. Kiedy jednak doszedł do siebie, w jego mrocznym umyśle zagościła wprost szatańska myśl.

- Panno Granger, czemu mogę zawdzięczać taki wybuch radości? – zapytał uprzejmie, w duchu krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Cała Wielka Sala niespodziewanie momentalnie pogrążyła się w głębokiej niczym rów Mariański ciszy. Wszyscy wgapiali się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy jednak uświadomili sobie, że, przynajmniej z tego, co zdołali wywnioskować, mówił poważnie, przez całą długość sali przemknęła fala jęków rozpaczy. Co poniektórzy uderzali głowami o stoły, inni ogłaszali wszem i wobec, że wynoszą się z Hogwartu i nie wrócą, dopóki Severus nie znormalnieje, jeszcze inni zwyczajnie pogrążali się w rozpaczy, a reszta, jak Albus, kryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc uwierzyć w taki przeraźliwy obrót sytuacji. Hermiona natomiast z wahaniem oderwała się od niego, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Próbował uśmiechnąć się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jego instynkt samozachowawczy, jednak najwyraźniej nie udało mu się jej zwieźć. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i przytuliła się znów do niego.

- Cieszę się, że pan wrócił.

- Obawiam się, że nigdzie się nie oddalałem. Poza tym, panno Granger, chyba zdaje pani sobie sprawę z tego prostego faktu, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc już jest pani martwa?

- Oczywiście, profesorze – odparła bez cienia strachu w głosie.

- I mam rozumieć, że panią to cieszy? – spytał Severus z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, ponieważ nareszcie normalnie pan mi grozi, a nie zachowuje się jak, nie przymierzając, Lockhart.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, profesor Gilderoy Imbecyl Lockhart był twoim ulubionym nauczycielem. – W jego głos wkradła się wyraźna nuta ironii, na co Hermiona skrzywiła się wyraźnie.

- Mógłby mi pan o tym ni przypominać?

- Obawiam się, że moja wrodzona złośliwość, za którą ponoć tak pani tęskniła, mi na to nie pozwoli. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Granger. Albusie, Minerwo – zwrócił się do dyrektora i jego zastępczyni, którzy w międzyczasie zaczęli wsłuchiwać się w rozmowę z nieskrywaną ciekawością. – Wydaje mi się, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Oczekuję was w moich kwaterach zaraz po obiedzie. Panie Malfoy, po pańskiej ostatniej lekcji chcę pana widzieć w moim gabinecie. Natomiast z tobą, panno Granger, policzę się wieczorem. Tymczasem muszę zająć się kimś innym – dodał już ciszej niebezpiecznym głosem.

Niecierpliwym ruchem odsunął od siebie Hermionę, rzucił całej sali mordercze spojrzenie, na które w odpowiedzi otrzymał wiele uśmiechów, odwrócił się na pięcie i powiewając szatą, opuścił Wielką Salę, by dokonać pierwszego aktu zemsty…


	8. Chapter 8  The Revenge

Bursztynowy płyn falował nieznacznie w szklance, poruszanej lekkim ruchem jego ręki. Leniwie wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, krzyżując je w kostkach. Był wyjątkowo niezadowolony, że nie udało mu się znaleźć do tej pory Irytka. Główny winowajca jego problemów z psychiką zaszył się w jakiejś skrytej części zamku z dala od niego. Wiedział jednak, że duch nie może kryć się przez całą wieczność – chęć denerwowania wszystkich na każdym kroku mu na to nie pozwoli. Dlatego też Severus zdecydował się odłożyć polowanie na poltergeista na później. Teraz zaś siedział na wygodnym fotelu w swoich kwaterach, czekając na przybycie Albusa i Minerwy.

Po kilku minutach oczekiwania, do jego uszy dotarł wyjątkowo cichy dźwięk pukania. Natężenie owego dźwięku przywodziło na myśl gościa, który ma ogromną nadzieję, że gospodarza jednak nie ma w domu. Niespiesznie pociągnął łyk ze szklanki i odstawił naczynie na stolik do kawy.

- Wejść – wysyczał, spoglądając morderczo w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyły się zadziwiająco wolno.

Jako pierwszy próg przekroczył Albus. Zazwyczaj dyrektor kierował się dobrym wychowaniem i wpuszczał kobietę przed sobą, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że Minerwa sama wprost wepchnęła go do środka. Severus miał przeczucie, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, w najbliższym czasie nie mieliby okazji oglądać dyrektora, który z pewnością wykonałby taktyczny odwrót.

W końcu, po krótkiej przepychance, powoli z wyraźnie widocznym w każdym ruchu strachem, oboje zasiedli na czarnej sofie, obawiając się tego, co ich czeka. Severus dłuższą chwilę poświęcił na przypatrywanie się im w milczeniu, rozkoszując się przeciągającą się ciszą i coraz większą niepewnością przejawiającą się w spojrzeniach wymienianych między Albusem i Minerwą.

- Brak mi słów, by wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem zawiedziony waszą… postawą w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni – odezwał się w końcu, spoglądając na nich poważnie. Dyrektor poruszył się niespokojnie, odwracając wzrok, zaś Minerwa spuściła oczy, wyraźnie zawstydzona swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniem. – Nie ukrywam, że jestem wami wyjątkowo zawiedziony. Wasze czyny były na poziomie Pottera, a nie dojrzałych czarodziejów, zarządzających szkołą. Czy macie cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

- Severusie, wiesz dobrze, że chcieliśmy ci pomóc… - odparł szybko Albus, posyłając mu przy tym spojrzenie zbitego psiaka.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się niemiłosiernie w duchu. Potarł dłonią policzek, jednocześnie masując mięśnie obolałe od ciągłego uśmiechania się.

- Pomóc. Rozumiem. Nie pojmuję jednak, dlaczego ty, Minerwo, zgodziłaś się po raz kolejny wesprzeć Albusa w tym jego durnym zamierzeniu.

- Nie uważam, aby to zamierzenie, jak to określiłeś, było durne. Severusie, musieliśmy coś zrobić. Sam widziałeś, co się stało z uczniami. Nie mogliśmy dopuścić, żeby wszyscy zeszli na zawał – odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego twardo.

- Doceniam waszą troskę o uczniów…

- I o ciebie, Severusie – wtrąciła Minerwa.

- … niemniej jednak, nie uważacie, że dużo prościej było pozostawić to wszystko pannie Granger, która w tym przypadku zachowała się dużo rozsądniej od was, zamiast wciąż niszczyć efekty jej wysiłków?

Jego dobitne słowa zamknęły im usta. Albus jednak bardzo szybko na powrót pozbierał rozsypane myśli.

- Severusie, nie ukrywam, że jestem zdumiony, że byłeś gotów dobrowolnie oddać się w ręce panny Granger – mruknął dyrektor niewinnym głosem, na co zarobił szturchnięcie i wściekłe spojrzenie od Minerwy.

Jedyną reakcją Severusa było nieznaczne zmarszczenie brwi. W jego oczach na moment rozbłysły iskierki złości, jednak znikły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy zwrócił się do wicedyrektorki.

- Minerwo, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Albus w zakamarkach swojego gabinetu produkuje nalewkę z dropsów?

Jeśli coś mogło wytrącić z równowagi poważną nauczycielkę transmutacji i sprawić, by błyski w jej oczach przypominały wściekłego hipogryfa, to właśnie te słowa, które padły z ust Severusa.

- Słucham? – wprost wysyczała, przenosząc swe niebezpieczne spojrzenie na Albusa, kulącego się na drugim końcu sofy.

- Minerwo, to nie tak… - próbował się usprawiedliwić.

- Co niby jest nie tak? Nie wystarczy ci, że obżerasz się tymi przeklętymi dropsami na co dzień? Nie wystarczy, że garściami się nimi opychasz? Musisz jeszcze się nimi opijać, tak? I ty żądasz, żebyśmy traktowali cię poważnie? Ty, który z nas wszystkich najbardziej odpowiadasz poziomowi pierwszorocznym? I pomyśleć, że za każdym razem dałam się namówić na twoje idiotyczne pomysły! Ale nie, Albusie, to się teraz skończy – ściszyła niebezpiecznie głos, grożąc mu palcem. – W tej chwili masz pójść do swojego gabinetu i przynieść całą tę przeklętą nalewkę do mnie. I nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie na ten temat! – krzyknęła, gdy już otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. – Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś się potajemnie upijał, kiedy ja będę odwalać za ciebie całą robotę dyrektora, rozumiesz? A teraz idziemy! Wybacz, Severusie, ale musisz zrozumieć, że tą istotną sprawą należy zająć się natychmiast.

- Oczywiście, że rozumiem, Minerwo – odparł spokojnie, spoglądając złośliwie na Albusa. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał aż taką zabawę z przysłuchiwania się, jak Minerwa traktuje swojego przełożonego jak jakiegoś niesfornego bachora.

Odprowadził ich wzrokiem do drzwi, skreślając z listy zagrożonych pierwszą osobę. Nie sądził, by musiał poświęcać więcej uwagi Albusowi. Minerwa wyręczyła go w tym w piękny sposób. Dzięki temu też mógł skupić się w pełni na kolejnym kandydacie z listy. Uznając, że pora zająć się pewnymi Gryfonami, odstawił na bok pustą już szklankę i wyszedł niespiesznie z salonu z iście diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Harry…

- No co znowu? – mruknął zirytowany Wybraniec.

- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas śledzi… - odparł rudzielec, zerkając nerwowo za siebie.

- Daj spokój, Ron, mówiłeś już to dziesięć minut temu!

- Ale kiedy naprawdę wydaje mi się, że ktoś za nami idzie!

- Jasne, może jeszcze mi powiesz, że to Śmierciożercy?

- Całkiem blisko, panie Potter.

Przerażenie ogarnęło Harry'ego w jednej chwili. Nie zdążył jednak spojrzeć za siebie, na właściciela tego jedwabistego głosu, kiedy poczuł potężne uderzenie w tył głowy, a świat wybuchł mu przed oczami milionami barw. Sekundę później Wybraniec, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Ale-Nie-Na-Długo osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę.

- I jak pan uważa, panie Potter? Przyjemne uczucie, nieprawdaż? – spytał Severus głosem wprost ociekającym sarkazmem. Oparł pałkę do quidditcha na ramieniu i spojrzał na Rona, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Panie Weasley, to będzie przemiły tydzień u pana Filcha za współudział.

Rudzielec powoli kiwnął głową, bojąc się w jakikolwiek sposób dać mu powód do odjęcia punktów, czy wlepienia kolejnego szlabanu. Kiedy jednak Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w Harry'ego, nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- A co z Harrym? – wyrwało mu się niepewnym głosem i aż go zmroziło na widok wyjątkowo sadystycznego wyrazu twarzy profesora.

- Proszę się o to nie martwić, panie Weasley. Osobiście zajmę się panem Potterem.

Wbrew jego słowom Ron zaczął się martwić jeszcze bardziej. Tydzień szlabanu momentalnie przestał mieć znaczenie. Liczyło się teraz to, ze przyszłość Wybrańca stanęła przed gigantycznym znakiem zapytania.

Ron z niepokojem obserwował, jak Snape umieszcza Harry'ego na niewidzialnych noszach i lewituje go przed sobą w głąb korytarza. Przełknął ślinę. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale po chwili odpowiedź spłynęła na niego z taką oczywistością, że aż palnął się w czoło. Zaraz jednak pobiegł do wieży Gryffindoru, by poszukać Hermiony.

Powoli otworzył oczy, obawiając się nieco tego, co mógłby ujrzeć. Ku jego zdumieniu leżał na czymś twardym, a dokładnie nad nim rozpościerało się bezchmurne niebo. Bardziej się zdziwił, gdy rozejrzawszy się, spostrzegł, że nie dość, że znajdował się prawdopodobnie na jakimś polu golfowym, to jeszcze wszystko, dosłownie wszystko było większe od niego. Kępki równo przyciętej trawy niepokojąco przypominały przystrzyżone krzewy. Bardzo ostrożnie wstał i spojrzał w dół. Zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy okazało się, że znajdował się na jakimś dziwnym, metalowym kołku, wbitym w ziemię. Podrapał się po głowie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co właściwie w tym wszystkim chodzi. Zanim jednak zdążył wymyślić jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie tej dziwnej sytuacji, mało nie spadł z kołka, gdy ziemia niespodziewanie zadrżała. Trzymając się mocno, rozejrzał się niespokojnie i wprost przeraził się, widząc idącego w jego stronę człowieka w stroju golfisty i z kijem odpartym na ramieniu. Kiedy ów człowiek zatrzymał się obok i spojrzał w dół, Harry momentalnie zdębiał, widząc wysoko w górze szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta.

- Witaj, Harry Potterze. Co powiesz na małą rozgrywkę? – wysyczał Czarny Pan, poprawiając zieloną czapkę z daszkiem.

- Ale przecież ty nie żyjesz! – wykrzyknął Harry wyjątkowo piskliwym głosem.

- Doprawdy? W takim razie za chwilę do mnie dołączysz – odparł spokojnie Voldemort, biorąc potężny zamach kijem.

Widok zbliżającego się błyskawicznie metalowego, przez co zapewne wyjątkowo twardego, kija golfowego zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Mając do dyspozycji jedynie ułamki sekund, zdążył skulić się i zasłonić głowę rękoma, zanim zapadła ciemność.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, oddychając ciężko, jak biegacz po długim maratonie. Widząc nad sobą ciemny sufit zamiast bezchmurnego niego, odetchnął z ulgą. Szybko jednak spokój, który ogarnął go na moment, ulotnił się w przestrzeni, gdy odkrył, że nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób poruszyć kończynami. Zaczął się szarpać niespokojnie, jednak skórzane pasy, którymi jego ręce i nogi były przypięte do chirurgicznego stołu, trzymały wyjątkowo mocno. Czując, że jego wysiłki idą na marne, rozejrzał się z przerażeniem, szukając jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Kiedy jednak ujrzał niedaleko Snape'a, przypatrującego mu się z uwagą, zrozumiał, że owa pomoc w najbliższym czasie nie nadejdzie.

Severus uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na widok istnego przerażenia w oczach Pottera. Był w pełni świadom, że za to, co zrobił i co zamierzał zrobić, mógłby zostać co najmniej zwolniony z pracy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed małą zemstą, która, jak sam uważał, w pełni mu się należała. Jakby nie patrzeć, to on był tą pokrzywdzoną stroną. Jego uśmieszek powiększył się, gdy Potter otworzył usta i z wyraźnym strachem odkrył, że żadnego słowo nie jest w stanie się z nich wydobyć. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko, spoglądając w pałające przerażeniem oczy Wybrańca.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Tym bardziej, gdy Snape z pobliskiego stolika wziął lśniący skalpel. Z wciąż rosnącym strachem obserwował zbliżającego się powoli Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy profesor zatrzymał się tuż obok niego, wprost nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. Snape, jakby rozkoszując się jego przerażeniem, odczekał chwilę, po czym niespodziewanie rozciął jednym ruchem jego koszulę. Harry zamknął oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na to, co miało nastąpić. Po krótkiej chwili zadrżał znów, czując na brzuchu zimny metal. Skalpel przesunął się w górę jego brzucha. Dziwiąc się, że odczuwa jedynie lekkie łaskotanie, uchylił lekko powieki, a jego ciało momentalnie znieruchomiało na widok krwawej ścieżki, którą pozostawiło ostrze. Tuż pod mostkiem skalpel na moment znieruchomiał. Snape, po chwili zastanowienia, szybkim ruchem wykonał kolejne nacięcia na jego klatce piersiowej, łącząc całość w krwawą literę Y, zdobiącą tors Wybrańca. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie potrafił też zrozumieć, dlaczego nie czuł ani odrobiny bólu, ale akurat to go bardzo cieszyło. Obawiał się, za to, co teraz zrobi Snape, który w międzyczasie odłożył na bok skalpel i wrócił do stolika. Ostrożnie otworzył stojące tam pudełko i wyjął z niego najprawdziwszego, niedużego, ale syczącego głośno węża.

- No, panie Potter, jest ktoś, kto chciałby cię _dokładnie_ poznać – oznajmił cicho profesor, zbliżając się znów do niego.

Wąż, owinąwszy się wokół ręki Snape'a, spoglądał uważnie na Harry'ego swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami. Jego ciemne łuski lśniły delikatnie w blasku zapalonych świec. Gdy zatrzymali się przy Potterze, gad powoli zsunął się na jego tors, nie odrywając wzroku od zielonych oczu Wybrańca. Snape zaśmiał się cicho, dotknął palcami świeżego rozcięcia, po czym delikatnie rozsunął na boki skórę. Ku niewyobrażalnemu przerażeniu Harry'ego, wąż zasyczał znów i błyskawicznie dał nura w jego trzewia, wywołując tym bezgłośny krzyk dobywający się z ust Pottera. Moment później zapadła ciemność.

Zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, ni mogąc uspokoić oddechu. Nie był tak przerażony od czasu Ostatecznej Bitwy, która rozegrała się zaraz na początku roku szkolnego. Miał pewne obawy, że przy takich snach jego umysł w ogóle nie będzie chciał odpłynąć do krainy Morfeusza. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, by choć trochę się uspokoić. Kiedy to nic nie dało, z westchnięciem ruszył do łazienki z zamiarem wzięcia szybkiego prysznica. Zanim jednak wskoczył pod strumień zimnej wody, ochlapał twarz nad umywalką i powoli zaczął się rozbierać. Gdy tylko rozpiął koszulę, zamarł, spoglądając z przerażeniem na swój brzuch.

Wrzask, jaki wydobył się z gardła Wybrańca, wstrząsnął niemal całą wieżą Gryffindoru. Ron z Hermioną, którzy właśnie dyskutowali nad możliwym miejscem pobytu Harry'ego, poderwali się jak oparzeni i biegiem pognali do dormitorium siódmego roku. W drzwiach prawie zderzyli się z Potterem, który właśnie zamierzał wybiec z sypialni, drąc się wniebogłosy. Widząc ich, złapał Hermionę za ramiona i potrząsając nią, wrzeszczał:

- Wyjmij to! Wyjmij to ze mnie!

- Ale Harry…

- Proszę cię, wyjmij to!

- Ale co?

- Tego węża!

Hermiona zdębiała. Słowa Harry'ego, pomimo wielkiej chłonności jej umysłu, jakoś nie były w stanie przebić się przez mur niedowierzania. Ron natomiast spoglądał wielkimi oczami na zdobiącą tors Harry'ego dużą bliznę w kształcie litery Y.

Widząc, że przyjaciele nie kwapią się, by mu pomóc pozbyć się tego cholerstwa, przepchnął się obok nich i popędził w stronę obrazu Grubej Damy, za którym też po chwili zniknął, wciąż wołając o pomoc. Ron spojrzał niepewnie na Hermionę.

- Co mu się stało?

- A żebym to ja wiedziała. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mu przejdzie, bo inaczej jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Lockhart będzie miał współlokatora – odparła z obawą prefekt naczelna.

Gdy tylko zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, opuściła go cała odwaga. W chwili, kiedy profesor przy obiedzie kazał mu przyjść do siebie po lekcjach, uznał, że to będzie zwykła rozmowa. Jednak gdy przed Numerologią minął na korytarzu Pottera wrzeszczącego wniebogłosy o jakimś wężu, zwątpił we własną ocenę sytuacji i zaczął się obawiać. Dotąd nie sądził, że profesorowi mogło nie podobać się cokolwiek w jego zachowaniu – jakby nie patrzeć starał się mu w pewien sposób pomóc. A tymczasem okazuje się, że pewnie cokolwiek by nie zrobił, wyszłoby źle. Mógł się założyć, że oberwałoby mu się równo, gdyby zwyczajnie czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Tak samo sprawa by pewnie wyglądała, gdyby użył jakiś mniej konwencjonalnych metod leczenia, albo gdyby po prostu wysłał go do uzdrowiciela. Z drugiej strony jednak, mogło się okazać, że zabawa w hipnozę była najgorszym pomysłem ze wszystkich. W końcu nie dość, że zorganizował pułapkę, uśpił profesora, przywiązał go do fotela, przerobił mu salę na pomieszczenie terapeutyczne, to jeszcze nasłał na niego jakiegoś gościa, który z szybkiej sesji leczniczej hipnozy, urządził scenę, jak z taniego horroru. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Jeśliby podsumować jego szybką analizę, efekt będzie jeden, obojętnie z jakiego punktu widzenia by na całą sprawę patrzeć – mógł już zacząć kopać sobie grób.

Biorąc kolejny, głębszy, oddech, uniósł dłoń, by zapukać. Jego ręka zamarła w powietrzu, gdy drzwi powoli się przed nim uchyliły, odsłaniając wnętrze gabinetu pogrążone w całkowitej ciemności. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Z obawą rozejrzał się dookoła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Profesorowi z pewnością by się nie spodobało, gdyby wszedł do jego gabinetu, kiedy właściciela nie ma wewnątrz. Jednak jeszcze bardziej byłby niezadowolony, jeśli Draco nie stawiłby się na umówionej rozmowie. Wybierając więc mniejsze zło, ostrożnie przekroczył próg.

Zdążył zrobić raptem dwa kroki w głąb gabinetu, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem za jego plecami. W pierwszym odruchu, podskoczył przestraszony i błyskawicznie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi. Oddychając szybciej niż zwykle, rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, ale głęboka ciemność nie pozwalała mu zobaczyć nawet konturów.

- _Lumos_ – szepnął, mimowolnie mrużąc oczy, by spodziewane światło go nie oślepiło. Nic jednak się nie stało. Machnął znów różdżką, tym razem z większą niecierpliwością. – _Lumos!_

Kiedy po raz drugi koniec różdżki nie rozjarzył się jasnym blaskiem, zaklął w myślach. Wyciągając przed siebie rękę, powoli zbliżył się do drzwi, by oprzeć się plecami o ścianę. Nie bardzo widział, co się właściwie dzieje, ale w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Tym bardziej, że jego różdżka wyraźnie postanowiła się zbuntować, co jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Nie chciał przyznać tego przed samym sobą, ale zaczął się naprawdę bać. Gęsia skórka pod koszulką i kropelki zimnego potu spływające powoli po jego skórze jedynie podsycały to uczucie. Za wszelką cenę próbował uspokoić przyspieszony oddech, ale wciąż osiągał efekt zupełnie odwrotny. Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że powieki same opadły mu już jakiś czas wcześniej. Przy tak głębokiej ciemności, jaka panowała w gabinecie, bez znaczenia był fakt, czy starał się coś dostrzec, czy pozwolił oczom odpocząć od wysiłku.

Podskoczył i niemal krzyknął ze strachu, gdy coś skrzypnęło niedaleko niego. Gwałtownie odsunął się w przeciwną stronę, otwierając szeroko oczy i rozglądając się niespokojnie. Zaraz jednak musiał przymknął powieki, gdy niespodziewanie zapłonął ogień nie dalej niż metr od niego. Kiedy płomień przygasł, ośmielił się spojrzeć przed siebie. Na podłodze, dokładnie przed nim, stały dwie czarne świece, oddalone od siebie o mniej więcej pół metra. Rozejrzał się znów z niepokojem, ale płomienie dawały mało światła, a przywołały do życia mnóstwo drżących niebezpiecznie cieni. Nie wiedząc, co robić, na moment skrył twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy jednak znów spojrzał przed siebie, podjął jedyną decyzję, która w tym momencie wydawała się być logiczną. Zbierając w sobie całą, pozostałą mu odwagę, zrobił krok naprzód.

W chwili, gdy przekroczył linię, wyznaczaną przez świecę, znów buchnął przed nim płomień. Odruchowo cofnął się pół kroku, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. Spoglądając spomiędzy palców, ujrzał na podłodze przed sobą kolejne dwie świece. Znów rozejrzał się niespokojnie, ale zaraz skierował wzrok z powrotem przed siebie, nie chcąc patrzeć na otaczające go cienie, które zdawały się czyhać, by wyszedł z zasięgu nikłego światła. Po chwili zastanowienia znów zrobił krok naprzód i znów przysłonił oczy, by ochronić je przed gwałtownym błyskiem. Podążając tak krok za krokiem, dotarł w końcu do masywnego biurka, pozostawiając za sobą ścieżkę wyznaczoną przez czarne świece.

Odetchnął, opierając się ciężko o potężny mebel, ale zaraz odskoczył ze strachem, gdy na blacie buchnął płomień. Nieprzyjemny dreszcze przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy po chwili ujrzał wymalowany na drewnie krwisty pentagram. U szczytu każdego ramienia gwiazdy płonęła czarna świeca, zaś w samym środku tkwiło małe, drewniane pudełeczko.

Stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się z obawą w tajemniczy przedmiot. Instynkt krzyczał mu, by odwrócił się i uciekał tak daleko, jak tylko się da, ale jakaś jego część chciała poznać sekret skrywany przez pudełeczko. Mimowolnie sięgnął dłonią do środka pentagramu, ale ledwie jego ręka przecięła jakąś niewidzialną granicę, wieczko uniosło się powoli. Odruchowo cofnął rękę, widząc wydobywający się z wnętrza dym. Próbował zrobić krok w tył, jednak miał wrażenie, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od unoszącego się niespiesznie wieczka. Kiedy w końcu znieruchomiało, coś wewnątrz pudełeczka drgnęło.

Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć, by zrobić cokolwiek, tajemniczy przedmiot uniósł się w powietrze. Zmrużył oczy, gdy blask świec odbił się w gładkich ściankach romboidalnego kryształu. Kamień wzniósł się na wysokość jego twarzy i znieruchomiał. Z wahaniem przyjrzał się dokładniej tajemniczemu kryształowi, który wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Olśnienie dopadło go na moment przed tym, jak kamień zaczął wirować wokół własnej osi. Draco usilnie starał się oderwać wzrok od tego hipnotyzującego kryształu, ale był bezsilny wobec potęgi obezwładniającej jego wymęczony przytłaczającym strachem umysł. Z każdym obrotem czuł, jak jego myśli odpływają coraz dalej, a on sam pozostaje zdany na łaskę niezgłębionej siły.

Kiedy po dłuższym czasie kamień znieruchomiał, a moment później upadł cicho na biurko, Draco wciąż wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, czekając na polecenia. Jego umysł został całkowicie zniewolony, niczym pod wpływem klątwy Imperius. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do zaklęcia, tej sile nie mógł się oprzeć w żaden sposób.

Ciemność, spowijająca pomieszczenie, z wolna odeszła w niepamięć, gdy świece w kandelabrach zapaliły się samoistnie, a w kominku zapłonął ogień, trzaskając wesoło. Severus schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wstał z czarnego fotela przy kominku, by podejść powoli do Dracona. Zatrzymawszy się przy biurku, przyjrzał się z ciekawością uczniowi, jednocześnie odkładając na blat grubą książkę w twardej oprawie z błyszczącym złotym tytułem głoszącym: „_Hipnoza dla opornych_". Pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą, a gdy Draco w żaden sposób nie zareagował, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Obawiał się, że te wszystkie banialuki, jakie wyczytał, nic tak naprawdę nie dadzą, ale efekt końcowy był, jak na razie, zadziwiający.

Niespiesznie obszedł biurko, by zasiąść na fotelu, nie odrywając przy tym wzroku od Malfoya, który wyraźnie czekał na polecenia. Sięgnął po leżący na blacie kryształ, pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i schował kamień do kieszeni, na wypadek, gdyby mógł mu się jeszcze przydać. Zaraz potem rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, łokcie oparł na podłokietnikach, a palce splótł przed sobą, przyglądając się blondynowi z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

- Draco – zwrócił się do niego po chwili ciszy, na co chłopak wyraźnie drgnął.

- Tak, sir? – spytał uprzejmie, kłaniając się lekko.

- Musiałem z twojego powodu zrobić tu mały bałagan – mruknął, spoglądając wymownie na porozstawiane świecie i pentagram wymalowany na biurku – więc powinieneś to w tej chwili posprzątać.

- Oczywiście, sir – odparł Draco, kłaniając się znów.

Nie tracąc czasu na zbędne słowa, Malfoy zabrał się do gaszenia i zbierania świec z podłogi. Gdy ułożył je wszystkie w jednym miejscu, wrócił do biurka. Wyciągnął różdżkę, by użyć kilku dokładnych zaklęć czyszczących, dzięki czemu już po chwili blat lśnił. W czasie gdy chłopak pucował biurko, Severus schował świece do dolnej szuflady, notując sobie w pamięci, by przy najbliższej okazji znów je wykorzystać.

- Czy coś jeszcze, sir? – zapytał uprzejmie Draco, gdy znów stanął przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Severus zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Oszem, Draco, jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które możesz dla mnie zrobić – odparł, wstając i kierując się do swoich kwater. – Za mną, panie Malfoy.

Przewracał właśnie stronę w swojej ulubionej książce, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Nie ruszając się z czarnej sofy i nie odrywając wzroku od jakże wciągającego tekstu, pstryknął palcami i wskazał niespiesznie drzwi. Draco na ten gest skłonił się szybko, po czym podszedł pospiesznie do wejścia, by wpuścić niespodziewanego gościa do salonu Severusa. Gdy uchylił drzwi, nie zdziwił go zupełnie widok fioletowowłosej kuzynki, tak jak nie dziwił go wcześniej widok kwater profesora ani stój lokaja, w który miał się przebrać. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o młodą aurorkę, była wyraźnie zdumiona, gdy drzwi otworzył przed nią nie kto inny, jak młody panicz Malfoy.

- Co ty, Sev, służby się dorobiłeś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, gdy w końcu udało jej się wyjść z głębokiego szoku.

- Można tak to ująć. A jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, będę zmuszony się z tobą policzyć – odparł Severus leniwie, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

- Ech, czyli znowu mamy do czynienia z wrednym dupkiem, tak? – westchnęła, rozsiadając się beztrosko na jego ulubionym fotelu.

- Radziłbym ci zważać na słowa, Nimfadoro. – Gdyby na nią spoglądał, z pewnością uśmiechnąłby się cynicznie na widok jej czerwonych włosów.

- Sev, po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie po imieniu! A po drugie, możesz sobie darować te groźby. Po całym dniu w jednym pomieszczeniu z Gladishem nawet ty wydajesz się być znośny – dodała wyraźnie niezadowolonym głosem.

- Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć – mruknął, starając się skupić na książce.

- Bo wyobraź sobie, że w porównaniu z nim jesteś całkowicie przewidywalny. – Słowa te sprawiły, że w końcu oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na nią, unosząc pytająco brew. – Wiesz, po tobie od razu wiadomo, czy chcesz kogoś przekląć, czy tylko opieprzyć – odparła, uśmiechając się do niego słodko, ale po chwili dodała, krzywiąc się z niezadowolenia – a po tym dupku można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Łącznie z tym, że co chwilę rzuca jakieś podteksty, a zaraz potem drze się, jak stare prześcieradło.

- Trzeba było go zakneblować – mruknął, wracając wzrokiem znów do książki, zanim mogłaby zauważyć drobne iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach.

- No jasne i co jeszcze? Żeby mnie potem rozerwał, nie? Sev, wyobraź sobie, że ja chcę żyć.

- Nimfadoro, po raz ostatni ostrzegam. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś zdrabniała moje imię – rzucił ze stalową nutą w głosie.

- A ja sobie życzę ten mój obiecany masaż – odparła, nie przejmując się wyraźną groźbą.

- Możesz o nim zapomnieć.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Tonks zmrużyła oczy i poprawiła się w fotelu.

- Nie dalej jak wczoraj mówiłeś, że dotrzymujesz każdej obietnicy, więc nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś dupkiem. Masz mi po prostu zrobić ten cholerny masaż.

- A jeśli się nie zgodzę, to co? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią kpiąco.

W zamyśleniu pogładziła się po podbródku.

- To chyba Hogwart się dowie, jakie zdjęcia trzymasz przy łóżku.

Kpina w jego oczach błyskawicznie zmieniła się w mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie ośmielisz się…

- Jesteś tego pewien? Wyobraź sobie, że dzisiaj nie mam nastroju na wykłócanie się z tobą i jestem gotowa nawet do takiego czynu, chociaż wiem, że mnie potem udusisz.

- O nie, nie uduszę cię – odłożył na bok książkę, wstał i zbliżył się do Tonks. Pochylił się nad nią i oparł dłonie na podłokietnikach fotela, sztyletując ją wzrokiem. – Rozszarpię cię na kawałki.

- W takim razie radzę ci zrobić mi ten masaż, to nie będziesz musiał się przemęczać później, bo wiesz, ja się nie dam tak po prostu rozszarpać. Mi jest dobrze w jednym, całym kawałku – odparła twardo.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Severus mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, cóż takiego przytrafiło jej się w pracy, że potrafiła się stać tak bezwzględna. Jak na nią było to wprost niesamowite. Nagle zaświtała mu w głowie pewna paskudna myśl.

- W porządku. Zrobię ci masaż, o jakim nie zapomnisz – oznajmił w końcu, usilnie starając się nie uśmiechać sadystycznie.

Wyprostował się i kulturalnie podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać, wywołując u niej tym samym podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Z wyraźnym wahaniem przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń.

- Draco, jeśli ktokolwiek by tu zawitał, możesz powiedzieć, że jestem zajęty – mruknął Severus, prowadząc Tonks do sypialni.

- Tak jest, sir – odparł Malfoy, kłaniając się lekko.

- Severusie, czemu mam wrażenie, że…

- Chcesz ten masaż? – wciął się bezczelnie w jej pytanie.

- No tak…

- Więc się zamknij.

Schodząc powoli wąskimi schodami do lochów, naprawdę nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Nie czuła wszechogarniającego strachu, ale drobna obawa zagnieździła się w głębi jej umysłu. Jakby nie patrzeć, profesor miał sporo czasu, żeby dokładnie przeanalizować, co takiego zrobiła w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku dni i mógł teraz wyciągnąć z tego właściwe konsekwencje. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że nic jej nie zrobił w Wielkiej Sali, czuła się w miarę spokojnie. Chociaż gdy razem z Ronem wpadła na Harry'ego, w głębi duszy poczuła prawdziwy strach. Miała pewne podejrzenia, że Wybraniec miał bliskie spotkanie ze znów wrednym Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale z drugiej strony nie wierzyła, że profesor naprawdę mógł mu wyrządzić jakąś krzywdę. Fakt faktem, że zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał wszystkich pomordować, ale czuła, że to tylko pozory.

- _OBY to były tylko pozory… _- mruknął jakiś ponury głosik w jej głowie.

Kiedy w końcu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami gabinetu profesora, mimowolnie zawahała się. Jakaś część jej umysłu krzyczała wniebogłosy, by uciekała stamtąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Udało jej się jednak przezwyciężyć ten instynkt samozachowawczy i już miała zapukać do drzwi, gdy te gwałtownie otworzyły się na całą szerokość, a w progu pojawiła się wyraźnie wściekła Tonks, z której furia buchała na wszystkie strony.

- JESTEŚ NIENORMALNY! POGRZAŁO CIĘ DO KOŃCA! TY CHYBA SIĘ WYMIENIŁEŚ NA MÓZGI, NIE WIEM, Z TRELAWNEY! – darła się młoda aurorka, a żywa czerwień jej włosów wprost raziła Hermionę w oczy.

- Sama chciałaś ten masaż – odparł profesor Snape z głębi gabinetu ze stoickim spokojem.

- ALE LECZNICZY, A NIE TAKI, PO KTÓRYM MNIE BĘDZIE WSZYSTKO BOLAŁO STO RAZY BARDZIEJ! DUPEK! – dodała jeszcze, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z gabinetu, gotując się z wściekłości.

Hermiona odruchowo odsunęła się, gdy Tonks przechodziła koło niej, nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy. Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Skoro ta z reguły niezwykle wesoła osoba, roztaczająca wokół siebie aurę radości, opuściła gabinet profesora, buzując ze złości, panna Granger miała chyba jakiś powód, by obawiać się spotkania z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Z wahaniem zerknęła w głąb gabinetu, gdzie na samym środku stał dumnie wyprostowany profesor Snape, spoglądając na nią uważnie. Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kpiąco na widok jej wyraźnego zmieszania.

- Zapraszam, panno Granger. O ile pamiętam, byliśmy umówieni na rozmowę – odezwał się profesor pozornie uprzejmym głosem, gestem zachęcając ją, by weszła do środka.

Z trudem przezwyciężyła silną chęć cofnięcia się przynajmniej o krok. Wzięła głębszy oddech i dopiero wtedy ostrożnie przekroczyła próg gabinetu. Podskoczyła wystraszona, gdy drzwi za nią zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Profesor prychnął kpiąco, po czym podszedł do masywnego biurka i usiadł na czarnym fotelu. Oparłszy łokcie na biurku, złączył przed sobą palce, wciąż spoglądając na nią uważnie. Na blacie tuż przed nim leżała książka. Książka, która wyglądała dla Hermiony niepokojąco znajomo. Gdy zrobiła krok w stronę biurka i była w stanie odczytać do góry nogami tytuł, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Z obawą uniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na profesora, który uśmiechał się wyjątkowo szyderczo.

- Ciekawa lektura, panno Granger. Wciąż jednak jestem zdumiony, że ze wszystkich dziewcząt w wieży Gryffindoru ta pozycja znalazła się akurat w pani posiadaniu – oznajmił profesor, wciąż nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

Hermiona czuła, jak jej policzki płoną. Czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, odwróciła wzrok. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Mistrz Eliksirów poruszył ręką, by otworzyć książkę na dowolnej stronie.

- Co my tu mamy… „przy uwodzeniu musisz wykorzystać wszystkie swoje atuty, bo mężczyźni, by dostrzec kobiecą inicjatywę, potrzebują wyraźnego bodźca, nierzadko silniejszego od nowej sukienki, bielizny, fryzury, czy idealnego makijażu" i tak dalej – urwał na chwilę, by przewrócić kilka stron. Hermiona nie musiała spoglądać w lustro, by wiedzieć, że jej twarz jest całkowicie czerwona. – No proszę, robi się coraz ciekawiej. „Przygotuj kąpiel z pianką i umyj go całego; przyciśnij jego rękę do swojego łona tak, by poczuł, jak dużą masz na niego ochotę; zadzwoń do niego w czasie, gdy... sama robisz sobie dobrze - tak, by posłuchał, co go czeka wieczorem... " – Mogłaby się założyć o stos galeonów, że w tym momencie była w stanie konkurować z Tonks i jej płonącymi czerwienią włosami.

Gdy znów zaszeleściły kartki, zamknęła oczy, obawiając się, co może usłyszeć dalej. Przedłużająca się cisza zamiast ją uspokoić, powodowała jedynie większe zdenerwowanie. Kiedy po kilku długich minutach nie usłyszała żadnego słowa, z wahaniem uniosła wzrok. Zdziwiła się nieco, widząc zamkniętą książkę.

- Pozwoli pani, że udzielę drobnej rady – powiedział profesor poważnym głosem. Kpiący uśmieszek wciąż nie znikał z jego twarzy. – Proponowałbym nie trzymać tego typu książek – znacząco postukał palcem w okładkę – w miejscach łatwo dostępnych, panno Granger. W przeciwnym razie może dojść do pewnych… nieporozumień – dokończył, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

Hermiona poruszyła się nerwowo i przełknęła znów ślinę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinna myśleć o ostatnich słowach Mistrza Eliksirów. W myślach wyrzucała sobie, że nie posłuchała instynktu i jednak weszła do tego przeklętego gabinetu. Gdyby w odpowiednim momencie się wycofała, nie musiałaby teraz stać przed nim zdenerwowana, zażenowana, niepewna i wyjątkowo nerwowa, nie wiedząc, czy powinna cokolwiek zrobić, czy powiedzieć.

Drgnęła, gdy profesor niespodziewanie wstał. Niespiesznie okrążył biurko i przeszedł spokojnie przez gabinet. Hermiona powstrzymała się przed odsunięciem, gdy minął ją w stanowczo zbyt małej odległości. Usłyszała, gdy się zatrzymał, ale bała się spojrzeć w jego kierunku w razie, gdyby znów chciał powodować u niej zażenowanie. Kiedy natomiast po chwili się odezwał, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

- Generalnie rzecz biorąc, nie miałem w planach pani zawstydzać, gdy szykowałem się do tej rozmowy – powiedział na tyle cicho, że miała wrażenie, jakby sobie to wyobraziła. – Obawiam się jednak, że kiedy przypomniałem sobie o tej książce, okazja wydała się… zbyt kusząca, by jej nie wykorzystać – dodał kpiącym tonem.

Jego ostatnie słowa uświadomiły jej, że faktycznie to powiedział. Zażenowanie i zdenerwowanie zaczęły powoli ją opuszczać, by zamiast nich trafił ją szlag. Czując rosnącą w zastraszającym tempie złość, odwróciła się i już miała powiedzieć kilka słów, by uświadomić mu, co tym wszystkim sądzi, ale odezwał się znów, zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, panno Granger, jestem pani winien… podziękowania – mruknął niechętnie, wpatrując się uparcie w ogień trzaskający cicho w kominku.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy w życiu miała okazję naprawdę poznać uczucie, jakie powoduje opadająca bezwładnie szczęka. Nie potrafiła z niczym porównać szoku, w jakim się właśnie znalazła.

- Ale… jak to…? – wydusiła z siebie z trudem, gdy po dłuższej chwili zdołała zmusić własną szczękę do poruszenia się.

- Całkiem zwyczajnie, panno Granger. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że zachowywanie się jak ten imbecyl Lockhart w ogóle nie sprawiało mi przyjemności, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego też obawiam się, że jestem pani wdzięczny za zakończenie tego cyrku – odparł spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od kominka.

Gryfonka musiała poświęcić kilka chwil, by przetrawić jego słowa i dopiero później udało jej się otrząsnąć z tego przeogromnego szoku. Spojrzała na niego z czystym niedowierzaniem w oczach.

- Ja… to znaczy… nie ma za co, profesorze. Po prostu chciałam dobrze.

- I nie jestem zdziwiony, że się pani udało. Nie mniej jednak wciąż jest coś, co mnie zastanawia.

- Co takiego?

- Mogłaby mi pani wyjaśnić, panno Granger, cóż miał oznaczać ten pocałunek w mojej pracowni? – zapytał, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na nią uważnie. Policzki Hermiony momentalnie znów się zaczerwieniły.

- Ja… nie wiem… znaczy… podpuścił mnie pan! – wykrztusiła z trudem, spoglądając wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

- Doprawdy? Jestem niezwykle ciekaw, jak ja to właściwie zrobiłem – odparł spokojnie. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że w jego głosie mieszały się ironia z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- Bo… ponieważ… zachowywał się pan, jak ten pieprzony Lockhart! – rzuciła niecierpliwie, nie mogąc znaleźć lepszej wymówki.

- Ach no tak, twoja wielka miłość – zakpił. Znów jednak w jego słowach zadźwięczało to niespodziewane rozbawienie.

- To nie była żadna miłość! – wykrzyknęła ze złością, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Doprawdy? Wydaje mi się, że było wręcz przeciwnie. O ile dobrze pamiętam, był on jedynym nauczycielem, od którego wprost nie mogłaś oderwać wzroku – odparł, wyraźnie się z niej naśmiewając.

- Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- A żeby pani wiedziała, panno Granger… – Wyraźnie miał dodać coś więcej, ale przerwał mu głośny huk, dobiegający gdzieś z korytarza. Profesor uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. – Może pani odejść. Liczę, że weźmie sobie pani do serca moją radę i nie będzie paradowała po szkole z tę książką przy sobie, jak to było na lekcji.

- Nie paraduję z nią po szkole! Tamto to był całkowity przypadek.

- Oczywiście – odparł tonem, który wyraźnie przeczył jego słowom. – A teraz radziłbym udać się do tej waszej przeklętej wieży – dodał niecierpliwie, spoglądając w kierunku drzwi.

Hermiona wolała nie wiedzieć, do kogo kierowany był jego paskudny uśmieszek. Dlatego też życzyła mu krótko dobrej nocy, co nawet powiększyło jego uśmieszek i skierowała się szybko do wyjścia, by znaleźć się w bezpiecznej odległości od czyhającego na kogoś niebezpieczeństwa.

- Panno Granger – zawołał ją cicho, gdy była już przy drzwiach.

- Tak, profesorze? – spytała, siląc się na uprzejmość i odwracając, by spojrzeć na niego pytająco.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Mistrz Eliksirów jedynie przyglądał jej się z uwagą. Niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się znacząco, a jego spojrzenie nabrało intensywności.

- Niemal żałuję, że nie posiadam telefonu – powiedział głębokim, aksamitnym głosem, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czym dokładnie był ten błysk, gdyż zaraz po jego słowach spłonęła rumieńcem i wypadła z gabinetu, jakby sam diabeł ją gonił.

W chwili, gdy zatrzasnęły się drzwi za panną Granger, wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Nigdy w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że sposób na nią może być aż tak prosty. Diabelska część jego duszy prawie skakała z radości szykując się już na najbliższe zajęcia z Gryfonką, na których będzie mógł sprawdzić jej cierpliwość. Ludzie mogli w to nie wierzyć, ale Severus miał ogromne poczucie humoru. Fakt faktem, dość specyficzne, ale ogromne.

Pospiesznie zbliżył się do biurka, wziął do ręki książkę, uśmiechając się przy tym jeszcze szerzej i przezornie schował ją do górnej szuflady, by móc później zgłębić więcej jej tajemnic i znaleźć kolejne fragmenty, które mógłby cytować pannie Granger w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Rzucił kilka szybkich zaklęć zabezpieczających, aby nikt prócz niego nie dorwał się do tego wyjątkowego woluminu i opuścił gabinet, kierując się w głąb lochów, gdzie chwilę wcześniej rozległ się ów donośny huk. Starał się przywrócić powagę na twarzy, ale wewnętrznie był tak rozbawiony, że wyjątkowo ciężko mu było pozbyć się diabelskiego uśmiechu. Kiedy po kolejnej próbie z rzędu nie był w stanie utrzymać powagi dłużej niż przez kilka sekund, odpuścił sobie dalsze próby. W końcu tak, gdzie się udawał, nie było żadnego człowieka.

Im dalej zagłębiał się w podziemne korytarze, tym bardziej nasilał się harmider. Dźwięki głośnych uderzeń odbijały się echem od kamiennych ścian. Severus zwolnił kroku, by móc dłużej napawać się hałasem. Zgiełk stał się niemal nie do zniesienia, gdy skręcił za najbliższy róg, a jego oczom ukazał się widok, na który jego uśmieszek stał się jeszcze bardziej szatański.

Dokładnie na środku korytarza unosił się w powietrzu wyjątkowo zły i nieco zdezorientowany Irytek, który raz po raz nabierał rozpędu i z hukiem uderzał w kamienną ścianę, nie mogąc w żaden sposób jej przeniknąć. Po każdej nieudanej próbie przeklinał głośno, po czym odwracał się, by spróbować z przeciwną ścianą.

Severus przez chwilę stał z założonymi na piersi rękami, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na nieudolne próby ducha. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, by poltergeist uwolnił się z tej sprytnej pułapki, jaką Mistrz Eliksirów zastawił po południu. Nie chciał jednak przerywać mu tego pasjonującego zajęcia, polegającego na kolejnych nieudanych staraniach i kolejnych, coraz bardziej kwiecistych przekleństwach wykrzykiwanych ze złością. Kiedy w końcu duch zaczął desperacko grzmocić pięściami w ścianę, uznał, że można już zakończyć to przedstawienie.

- Miło cię widzieć, Irytku –powiedział cicho Severus, w ogóle nie starając się przekrzyczeć hałasu, wywołanego przez ducha w pułapce.

Poltergeist znieruchomiał. Gwałtownie odwrócił się, a widząc przed sobą Mistrza Eliksirów, uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

- Pana również, profesorze – odparł uprzejmie, cofając się niespokojnie, aż natrafił na ślepy zaułek za plecami. – Co pana sprowadza w takie ciemne kąty Hogwartu? – spytał nerwowo po chwili ciszy, w czasie której Severus wpatrywał się w niego uważnie z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

- Wybrałem się na mały spacer – odparł spokojnie. – Odpuść sobie, Irytku, nie jesteś w stanie stąd uciec – dodał, widząc, jak duch próbuje dyskretnie wydrapać dziurę w ścianie. Pokręcił głową, gdy pomimo jego słów, poltergeist nie zaprzestał starań. – Poza tym, obawiam się, że musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić.

Duch wyraźnie zbladł. Przełknął powoli ślinę, desperacko rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ucieczki. Severus zaśmiał cicho.

- Obawiam się, Irytku, że muszę… pogratulować ci pomysłu sprzed kilku dni – powiedział cicho, a w jego oczach zalśniły wyjątkowo złośliwe błyski. – Domyślam się, że nieumyślnie zrzuciłeś ten żyrandol akurat na mnie, ale jakby nie patrzeć, dzięki temu miałem okazję oglądać wszystkich mieszkańców zamku w stanie przedzawałowym. – Pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu miał okazję zobaczyć ducha pogrążonego w śmiertelnym szoku. Był święcie przekonany, że nie zapomni tego widoku przed bardzo długi czas. – Poza tym, dzięki temu mam też nowy sposób na denerwowanie wszystkim w moim otoczeniu. Jednakże… - urwał dramatycznie i niespiesznie wyciągnął różdżkę. Przez chwilę obracał ją w palcach, zanim spojrzał znów na poltergeista, a w jego oczach zapłonął szatański błysk. – Nie powiem, żeby podobało mi się ciągłe odgrywanie uprzejmego kretyna, więc uważam, że powinieneś ponieść jakąś… karę za to, co ośmieliłeś się zrobić. – Diabelski uśmiech Severusa poszerzył się, gdy duch otrząsnął się z szoku, by zaraz zadrżeć z przerażenia. – _Intactilis*! _– syknął, jednocześnie wykonując płynny ruch różdżką, której koniec rozbłysł grafitowym blaskiem.

Irytek wrzasnął ze strachu, gdy niespodziewanie otoczył go dziwny, szary blask, przypominający falującą spokojnie mgiełkę. Tajemniczy opar nie opuścił go nawet, gdy zaczął latać od ściany do ściany, próbując zostawić go za sobą. Wręcz przeciwnie, mgła zdawała się wnikać w niematerialne ciało ducha, wręcz wypełniając go tym szarym blaskiem.

Severus obserwował to dziwne zdarzenie z wyjątkowo usatysfakcjonowanym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy prawie cała mgiełka znalazła się wewnątrz poltergeista, leniwie machnął kilkukrotnie różdżką, by zlikwidować pułapkę. Irytek jakby wyczuł zmianę w powietrzu, gdyż nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, przemknął obok czarodzieja i pomknął korytarzem, byle dalej od Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Baw się dobrze, Irytku! - zawołał za nim Severus, z mściwą nutą w głosie.

_* Intactilis – łac. niedotykalny_

Gdy znalazł się z powrotem w swoich kwaterach, zdążył jedynie zasiąść na sofie, wziąć do ręki książkę i upić zaledwie jeden łyk whisky, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Niechętnie machnął ręką na Dracona, który zaraz skierował się do czekającego gościa.

- Sir, profesor McGonagall do pana – odezwał się po chwili Malfoy.

Severus westchnął cicho i odłożył książkę na stolik. Upił kolejny łyk szkockiej, zanim odpowiedział.

- Wpuść ją, Draco.

Przez chwilę bawił się szklanką, wsłuchując się w ciche kroki wicedyrektorki, zbliżającej się do niego z wyraźnym wahaniem.

- Severusie, co pan Malfoy robi? – zapytała, gdy już usadowiła się obok niego na sofie. W jej głowie pobrzmiewał jeszcze głęboki szok.

- Dokładnie to, co widziałaś, Minerwo – odparł krótko, sącząc whisky. Kobieta spojrzała na niego potępiająco.

- Nie powinieneś tyle pić, Severusie, wiesz o tym.

- Doprawdy? – Na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. – Podążając tą drogą, ośmielę się stwierdzić, że panna Granger nie powinna czytać nieodpowiednich dla niej książek.

- O czym ty znowu mówisz? Rozmawiałam z Irmą, żadna z książek, jakie wypożyczyła panna Granger w ostatnim czasie nie pochodzi z działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

- A czy ja powiedziałem, że ona tę książkę wypożyczyła? – zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Porażająco niedyskretnym ruchem odsunął dalej książkę, leżącą na stoliku okładką w dół. Minerwa spojrzała podejrzliwie najpierw na niego, później na książkę i znów na niego. Gwałtownie złapała wolumin, błyskawicznie odwróciła i zamarła, wpatrując się z szokiem w błyszczące litery na okładce.

- Severusie… - odezwała się po dłuższej chwili, w czasie której dochodziła do siebie. – Skąd ty masz tę książkę?

- Jeśli mam być szczery, to z szafki przy łóżku panny Granger – odparł spokojnie, ściągając na siebie pełne oburzenia spojrzenie.

- Czy mam rozumieć, że grzebałeś w rzeczach uczennic?

- Nie bulwersuj się tak, bo nie grzebałem, jak to ujęłaś, w rzeczach uczennic, tylko panny Granger.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinieneś!

- Daj spokój, Minerwo. – Dopił whisky i pstryknął palcami. Malfoy niezwłocznie zbliżył się z pełną butelką, by na powrót napełnić szklankę Severusa. – Draco, podaj koniak pani profesor.

Minerwa jedynie pokręciła głową, spoglądając na niego z naganą, ale przyjęła pękaty kieliszek z aromatycznym trunkiem, który podał jej po chwili Malfoy.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?

- Dziękuję za komplement – skłonił się teatralnie, wywołując tym samym delikatny uśmiech na twarzy wicedyrektorki. – Ale domyślam się, że nie przyszłaś tu, żeby mnie ochrzaniać za zakradanie się do wieży Gryffindoru, mam rację?

- Owszem, Severusie. Właściwie chciałam cię o coś zapytać. – Upiła mały łyk koniaku, delektując się jego wyrafinowanym smakiem. Mistrz Eliksirów poinstruował w tym czasie Malfoya, by poszedł na noc do dormitorium, a następnego dnia z rana stawił się z powrotem w gabinecie. Draco skłonił się z szacunkiem, życzył im dobrej nocy i wyszedł, by udać się na spoczynek. – Wiesz, co, a właściwie kogo, widziałam, kiedy wyjrzałam przez okno mojego gabinetu?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Severus zgodnie z prawdą.

- Widziałam Tonks. Ściślej ujmując, wyjątkowo… wkurzoną Tonks. Czy mam rozumieć, że była u ciebie?

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.

- Tak, była u mnie. I obawiam się, że nie otrzymała tego, czego się spodziewała.

Minerwa spoglądała na niego w milczeniu. Po chwili pokręciła głową.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć, o co chodziło. Wracając do rzeczy, tuż po tym, jak ją ujrzałam, wyszłam na korytarz, bo miałam udać się do ciebie, żeby zadać ci pewne drobne pytanie. Wyobraź sobie, że zdążyłam dojść jedynie do schodów, kiedy prawie staranowała mnie panna Granger. Powiedz, Severusie, czy jej głęboki rumieniec miał jakiś związek z tobą i tą książką? – zapytała spokojnie, spoglądając wymownie na leżący na stoliku wolumin.

Uśmieszek Severusa znacznie się poszerzył.

- Nie ukrywam, że tak. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak dobrze się bawiłem podczas rozmowy z panną Granger.

- Nie opowiadaj mi ze szczegółami, dobrze? Chciałabym pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. – Wicedyrektorka zamknęła oczy, ucisnęła delikatnie grzbiet nosa, unosząc przy tym okulary, po czym wzięła głębszy oddech. – Dobrze, skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to idźmy dalej. W sali wejściowej natknęłam się na Irytka. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, coś ty mu właściwie zrobił.

- Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz – mruknął Severus, starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

- W takim razie pozwól, że cię uświadomię. Irytek z uporem maniaka próbował kopnąć żyrandol, ten sam, który wcześniej zrzucił ci na głowę. Co dziwniejsze, jego noga za każdym razem przenikała tę całą konstrukcję. Dodam jeszcze, że przeklinał przy tym gorzej niż stary marynarz. Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak to możliwe?

- Z tego, co mówisz, wyglądałoby na to, że Irytek jest na chwilę obecną zwykłym duchem – powiedział Severus w udawanym zamyśleniu.

- Przestań się wygłupiać, dobrze? Jak ty to zrobiłeś?

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął zrezygnowany. Upił kolejny łyk szkockiej, zanim jej odpowiedział.

- Jest specjalne zaklęcie, które potrafi pozbawić poltergeista jego zdolności. Uznałem, że przyda mu się drobna nauczka.

- Całkiem zrozumiałe. No dobrze, to w takim razie pozwól, że przejdę do meritum. – Odstawiła kieliszek na stolik, poprawiła okulary na nosie i splotła przed sobą palce. – Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego pan Potter pół dnia biegał niemal roznegliżowany po całym Hogwarcie, krzycząc coś o wężu, którego mamy z niego wyciągnąć?

Severus starał się wyglądać tak niewinnie, jak tylko był w stanie. Spojrzał na sufit, ściany, podłogę, wszystkie meble po kolei, byle tylko nie patrzeć na pełen powagi wyraz twarzy Minerwy. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać drobnego uśmieszku, błąkającego mu się po ustach.

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego uważasz, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego.

- Coś ty mu zrobił? – zapytała po chwili ciszy. W jej głosie brzmiały ledwie słyszalne nutki rozbawienia.

- Właściwie to nic. To nie moja wina, że Potter ma słaby umysł i fałszywe wizje automatycznie uznaje za prawdziwe – odparł Severus z miną niewiniątka.

Minerwa przez moment jedynie spoglądała na niego pobłażliwie, po czym pokręciła głową i niespodziewanie roześmiała się szczerze. Severus bawił się szklanką, z uśmiechem wsłuchując się w miły dla ucha śmiech kobiety, która od lat znaczyła dla niego wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nikomu w świecie nie ufał tak, jak jej i nikomu nie powierzyłby tych wszystkich tajemnic, które znała Minerwa. Była dla niego niczym druga matka. Nic więc dziwnego, że przy łóżku trzymał właśnie jej zdjęcie…

_Kilkanaście dni później_

Hermiona siedziała nad podręcznikiem do Transmutacji, głęboko pochłonięta działem dotyczącym zaawansowanej animagii. Tuż obok niej nad książką od Eliksirów ślęczał wielce niepocieszony Harry. Oboje przewrócili strony akurat w chwili, gdy do biblioteki wkroczył Ron. Rudzielec rozejrzał się uważnie, a gdy jego wzrok odnalazł skupionych na nauce przyjaciół, podszedł do nich i opadł na krzesło obok. Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła, za to Harry podskoczył i z paniką rozejrzał się dookoła. Widząc koło siebie przyjaciela, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Ron, proszę cię, nie strasz tak więcej! – syknął nerwowo Wybraniec.

- Wybacz, Harry – mruknął Ron z roztargnieniem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, wzdychając przy tym cicho. Odkąd Harry wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym i okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie ma w brzuchu żadnego gada, a dziwna blizna na jego tułowiu była jedynie sprytną iluzją, wciąż się bał, że za każdym rogiem czai się na niego profesor Snape, żeby znów się nad nim znęcać. Daremnie starali się mu tłumaczyć, że nic takiego nie nastąpi.

- Wiecie, że według nowej ustawy w szkole nie można prenumerować Żonglera? – spytał cicho Ron, przekładając od niechcenia pergaminy.

- Jak to nie można? Dumbledore nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego! – wzburzył się zaraz Wybraniec.

Hermiona zanotowała ważniejszą informację na skrawku pergaminu i nie odrywając wzroku od książki, mruknęła:

- Ginny mówiła mi, że na ostatniej lekcji profesor Snape groził Lunie, że jeśli nie przestanie nadawać o jakiś niestworzonych istotach, będzie zmuszony wyciągnąć konsekwencje.

- No to wygląda na to, że je wyciągnął – rzucił Ron z grymasem niesmaku na twarzy.

- Nie, przecież Dumbledore by się na to nie zgodził!

- Jest pan tego pewien, panie Potter? – rozległ się kpiący głos za nimi.

Harry odwrócił się, zerknął na stojącego za jego plecami Snape'a, mruknął „Dzień dobry, profesorze" i wrócił wzrokiem do przyjaciół. Już otwierał usta, by dodać coś jeszcze do przerwanej wcześniej myśli, ale widząc zszokowane spojrzenia Hermiony i Rona, zerknął ponownie za siebie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w szyderczy uśmieszek Mistrza Eliksirów. Ułamek sekundy później ciszę w bibliotece rozdarł niespodziewanie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Wybraniec zerwał się z krzesła, jak oparzony i machając rękami i tratując wszystko na swojej drodze, pognał do wyjścia z biblioteki z dzikimi wrzaskami przerażenia na ustach. Chwilę później dotarł do ich uszu głośny huk, a krzyki urwały się niespodziewanie. Hermiona westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Ron, mógłbyś sprawdzić, na co Harry wpadł?

- Stawiam, że na ścianę – mruknął Rudzielec, niechętnie wstając z krzesła.

- Zastanawia mnie, jak jest pani w stanie pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach w takim towarzystwie, panno Granger – powiedział w zamyśleniu profesor, spoglądając na oddalającego się niespiesznie Gryfona.

- Sama się czasem dziwię… - Zerknęła szybko na zegarek, czując wzrastający niepokój, powodowany szybkim upływem czasu. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, profesorze, ale za chwilę mam lekcje.

- Oczywiście, panno Granger, nie możemy pozwolić, by zaniedbała pani naukę – rzekł uprzejmie Snape. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, słysząc ton jego głosu, ale jeden rzut oka na kpiący uśmieszek na jego twarzy wystarczył, by chęć zdzielenia go książką minęła bezpowrotnie.

Pozbierała szybko swoje rzeczy i minąwszy profesora, skierowała się do wyjścia z biblioteki, gdzie zaraz przy drzwiach czekał na nią Ron z nieprzytomnym Harrym.

- Ściana – mruknął Rudzielec, wskazując duży guz na czole Wybrańca.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, zanim wyczarowała magiczne nosze. Wspólnymi siłami umieścili na nich Pottera i zabrali go ze sobą do sali Transmutacji, licząc, że ocknie się w niedługim czasie.

Po zajęciach, które były jak zwykle pasjonujące, Hermiona pożegnała się z Ronem i Harrym – Wybraniec doszedł do siebie mniej więcej w połowie lekcji – i udała się w stronę sali od Numerologii. Po drodze kiwnięciem głowy pozdrowiła Neville'a, kilku Krukonów i Puchonów. Od czasu wielkiego wydarzenia w Wielkiej Sali, gdy wyleczyła profesora Snape'a z syndromu Lockharta, niemal cała szkoła podziwiała ją za niezwykłą odwagę.

Była już w okolicy gabinetu dyrektora, gdy usłyszała dziwny i dosyć niepokojący zgrzyt. Przystanęła, wytężając słuch. Kilku uczniów obok niej również stanęło niepewnie w miejscu. Dziwny zgrzyt rozległ się ponownie akurat w chwili, gdy z korytarza, prowadzącego do wieży Dumbledore'a, wyszedł nikt inny, jak Mistrz Eliksirów. Nauczyciel minął wszystkich uczniów, nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem.

Hermiona rozejrzała się niespokojnie. Krew niemal zamarzła w jej żyłach na widok przechylonej zbroi, która zdawała się z każdą chwilą nabierać coraz większej chęci, by runąć na podłogę. Może nie przejęłaby się tym faktem tak bardzo, gdyby nie to, że właśnie w stronę tej zbroi podążał Snape.

- Profesorze! – krzyknęła głośno.

Snape zwolnił kroku, by spojrzeć przez ramię. Wszyscy uczniowie, znajdujący się na korytarzu, zerknęli w tę samą stronę co Hermiona. Przez ułamek sekundy nic się nie działo. Jednak moment później z wielu gardeł wyrwało się przeciągłe „Nieee!" i niemal wszyscy rzucili się w stronę profesora, który cofnął się o krok, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Pierwsza ten krótki dystans pokonała Hermiona. Wpadła z impetem na nauczyciela, posyłając ich oboje na ziemię. Zanim jeszcze uderzyli o podłogę, objęła dłońmi jego głowę, by znów jej sobie nie uszkodził.

- Panno Granger! – warknął po chwili, gdy udało mu się złapać oddech, który podczas upadku całkiem uciekł z jego płuc. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pani ze mnie zeszła!

- Pan wybaczy, profesorze, ale zrobię to dopiero, gdy minie niebezpieczeństwo – odparła spokojnie, zerkając za siebie na uczniów, starających się ustawić zbroję z powrotem na jej miejscu.

- Czyżby tak bardzo się pani o mnie martwiła, panno Granger? – zapytał cicho, jedwabistym głosem. W jej oczach pojawiły się błyski, które zauważał u niej od kilku dni tylko w chwilach, gdy mieli okazję być sami.

- Oczywiście, kretynie – mruknęła, pochylając się niżej, by musnąć wargami jego usta. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo – dodała, a Severus po raz kolejny poczuł się dumny z własnego pomysłu.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ta szczególna księga, którą znalazł w szafce Granger, może w pewnym sensie zbliżyć ich tak do siebie. Z początku wprawdzie sądził, że w najlepszym razie dziewczyna rozszarpie go za cytowanie jej szeptem do ucha co ciekawszych fragmentów w czasie lekcji, ale po pewnym czasie zorientował się, że zaczyna osiągać efekt, o jakim w życiu by nie pomyślał nawet. Zamiast zażenowania i wstydu w Hermionie zaczęło wzrastać podniecenie wraz z pożądaniem, które po jednej lekcji bezczelnie rozładowała na nim. Obawiał się, że gdyby biurko miało duszę i świadomość, do końca swej monotonnej egzystencji miałoby traumę po tym, co działo się wówczas na jego blacie. Od tamtej chwili wszystko uległo zmianie…

- Teren zabezpieczony – zawołał nagle któryś z Krukonów.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zadziornie do Severusa i wstała niezwłocznie, otrzepując swoją szkolną szatę.

- Powinien pan bardziej uważać na przyszłość – oznajmiła, gdy profesor również się podniósł.

Chwyciła swoją torbę, leżącą na podłodze kawałek dalej i odeszła w kierunku sali lekcyjnej, nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi. Severus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej plecy z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kiedy zniknęła za rogiem, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w swoją stronę, pogrążając się na powrót w myślach. Już się cieszył, że będzie mógł poinformować Minerwę o kolejnej porcji dropsówki, jaka dojrzewała w tajnej skrytce Albusa nad kominkiem w jego gabinecie. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić od razu, zważywszy na zbliżające się zajęcia z czwartym rocznikiem Puchonów i Ślizgonów. Westchnąwszy, skierował się w stronę lochów, po drodze nastawiając się psychicznie na kolejną godzinę katorgi.

Przechodził akurat przez salę wejściową, gdy to usłyszał. Ciche skrzypienie, niekojarzące się z żadnym znanym mu dźwiękiem. Z niepokojem rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się, gdy tym razem usłyszał jakiś trzask. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując zorientować się, skąd dochodził ten dźwięk. Po donośnym zgrzytnięciu i kolejnym trzaskiem był już pewien. Uniósł wzrok tylko po to, by dokładnie nad sobą ujrzeć lecący żyrandol, który Albus przymocował z powrotem do sufitu po tamtym nieszczęsnym wypadku. Najwyraźniej nie zrobił tego wystarczająco dokładnie.

- Nosz kurwa mać… - wyrwało mu się.


End file.
